Red and Raven
by diesedame
Summary: Harry struggles with his eating problems, Voldemort and his impending destiny. However, a certain redhead is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of HP does not belong to me.

Harry tossed the apple that he had snatched for dinner from the Great Hall and caught it before it fell to the ground. Up. Down. Up. Down. He gazed unseeingly towards the blackness of the sky with only the stars for solace from the darkness. His hand moved mechanically, throwing the apple up and down. He knew he should be at the Great Hall right now. They were in the middle of a war and people panic if they don't see their savior. But still he did not move from his spot.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Catching the apple, he gazed at it solemnly. The pure redness of the apple enchanted him and the yellow imperfections on the apple made him thoughtful. He admired the gleaming surface of the apple and rubbed his thumb against the skin of it silently.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind him.

Harry turned around slowly. A smile broke out on his face. "Ron. Hermione. Hey…"

"Harry, what are you doing here? Its dinner now…" Hermione said gently.

"I know… I'm not hungry."

"Then what's the apple for mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know… I just grabbed it. Look at the apple Ron… It's pretty…" Harry said softly staring at it.

"Pretty, mate? I don't know. Sweet maybe…" Ron said teasing him gently.

Harry laughed softly. But it was a guttural sound, devoid of any joy. "Sweet and pretty then…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Something was not right with their friend but they didn't know what else to do. Hermione approached Harry slowly tugging on his arm. "C'mon Harry, let's get out of here. It's pretty drafty here. Let's get back to your room."

Harry followed her silently, his hand clutching onto the apple. He knew Ron and Hermione were worried about him. He saw the worried glances. He clenched his teeth tightly. 'Why can't he stop being such a bother to people? He was going to die. He shouldn't leave his friends with a frown on their faces… Alright then. From then on he'll be a better person. Well in front of people at least… He didn't think he could ever be normal. He was just too numb inside…'

"Harry?"

Harry forced himself to smile. Operation be normal Harry has officially started. "Yeah?" he asked trying to adopt a jovial tone.

"Alright mate?"

"Yeah, just zoned out for awhile, sorry. Hey guys, I'm sorry, I just remembered. Someone's waiting for me back at my room. So…" Harry said trailing off.

"Oh! Al- Alright then…" Hermione said blushing although her eyebrow turned upwards for a moment.

Harry grinned apologetically and waved to them. It wasn't true of course, but he could easily have had someone waiting. Ever since he found out about the prophecy, he had had several sexual partners. He didn't want to die without experiencing life's greatest pleasure. So he had used his boy who lived status to get what he wanted. The fact that he was Head Boy and had his own room helped too. Hermione had frowned at this but had done nothing. She understood, after all. Besides, no one was hurt in his little tryst. All of his bed partners knew that this was just a one-night stand and didn't expect more from him.

Reaching his room, he contemplated finding a trick for that night but decided against it. He wanted to be alone that night. Locking his door, he sat down in his room and meditated. Meditation gave him a better state of mind. Unfortunately, it doesn't last. An hour later, he broke out of his meditation in a relaxed state. He knew then what he wanted to do. The others may not like it, but they'll just have to live with it.

"Harry… Hey what are you doing?" a voice came from behind him.

Harry did not turn. He was too engrossed with what he was doing.

"Harry… I asked what you were doing…" the voice came again.

"Hmm, I'm writing a will…"Harry said distractedly not really registering the voice and what he said.

"What? You're writing a what?"

The loud voice shook Harry from his engrossed state. "What? Uh. No! I'm taking a pill? Wait, no! I'm uh looking at my kill? No! I'm uh uh, oh, I'm looking at the hills. Right. Yeah." Harry said as he vanished his papers before turning to look at the owner of the voice.

Charlie stood there looking amused though there were remnants of shock still on his face. "There are no hills viewable from this window Harry. Unless you have a damn good vision, then just like me, you'd see only the vast amount of quidditch field."

Harry stuck out his chin. "Well I have brilliant eye sight. It comes with the green of my eyes." Harry joked. "Hey why are you at Hogwarts?" He said trying to divert Charlie's attention away from the subject of wills.

"Dumbledore wrote to the Dragon colony asking to have me here. He mentioned that he might want the dragons here for the war. So I'm here to get 'acquainted' to Hogwarts grounds. It's more like reacquainted though."Charlie said.

"Cool. So you get to stay at Hogwarts without the studying."

"A little bit like you I suppose. I heard that you've passed your NEWTS?" Charlie asked.

Harry blushed and laughed quietly. "Yeah. I went into a studying frenzy and besides Fudge said that he wouldn't allow Professor Dumbledore to train me if I didn't take my NEWTS."

"So why are you still going to classes?" Charlie asked curiously, his blue eyes looking down into Harry's green.

"Well… For one, there's nothing else to do. And I'd like to keep the rumors down to minimum thank you."Harry said. "What would the world think if I suddenly dropped out of school?" He asked sarcastically. "Suicide rates might even increase…"

Charlie laughed as his eyes roved over Harry suddenly admiring his brother's best friend. He admitted that the Harry Potter his brother had raved about was different from the man that stood in front of him. There was an old light in his eyes that worried Charlie slightly though Harry was constantly smiling. Harry suddenly looked at his watch and cursed.

"Damn, I gotta meet the Professor now. See you later, Char." Harry said as he walked out of the room quickly. As he walked, he could feel Charlie's eyes roving over his behind and he blushed. Ron's brother was certainly… interesting.

A/N: Please review! Reviews encourage me:D  
**Un-betaed. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, I only have a rough sketch of where this is going. Im going where my inspiration goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Miss-Harry-Potter-Weasley who is my first (and only) reviewer. Lol. Thank you for your encouragement, dear.**

"What is this, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's excuse for a hasty exit from Charlie had been genuine. He had really needed to meet Dumbledore regarding his… will.

"It's my will…. I know that a proper will has to be witnessed by at least 3 people but I thought I'd jot down first what I want to give and to whom. It's not easy being heir of Potter and Black you know." Harry joked weakly.

Writing a will seemed so final. He knew that he was going to die soon. The Final Battle was coming. He could feel it in his bones. He had not wanted to do this. Writing a will… But when he heard that without a will, all his possessions would go to the Ministry, he had immediately made up his mind to write one. He'd rather his money go to his friends rather than Fudge.

Dumbledore looked at him for a long time. "Alright Harry. I'll call the goblins for you. I take it you wouldn't want anyone else to know about this?" As Harry gave an affirmative nod, he continued. "Well then the goblins can be your witness."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore went to the fireplace to call Gringotts. Within minutes, 3 goblins flooed through the fireplace, with their grumpy faces amusing Harry to no end.

"Mr Potter, you know the proper way of making a will befitting of an heir of a pureblood family I presume?" one of the goblins asked pompously.

Harry answered amusedly with a pointed yes.

"Well there is no need to waste our times to explain then. Wasted time is wasted money." Said the same goblin with the same haughty tone.

Harry agreed trying his best to hide his smile and followed the goblins to a little room beside Dumbledore's office. After the will was done, Harry thanked the goblins graciously and bid a goodbye to Dumbledore. It has been hours since he last saw Ron and Hermione, and knowing them, they would have already called a search party.

He hurried down to Gryffindor's common room and muttered '_Bordeaux Black_' before the fat lady would allow him to enter. True to his predictions, he saw Ron and Hermione at 'their corner' with worried faces. Anxious not to let them worry any further, he hurried forward and met them with a smile.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked with a relief glint in her eyes.

"Sorry guys. I went to meet Professor Dumbledore. He called for me." Harry said giving a partial truth. What Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh… Is Voldemort bothering you?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice at Voldermort's name.

"Nah, just some… personal stuff. Hey, shall we go for lunch?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

On cue, Ron's stomach began to grumble. The trio started to laugh and began to make their way down to the Great Hall, all curiosity regarding Harry's meeting with Dumbledore forgotten. As they walked, Harry remembered about his meeting with Charlie and decided to dig more information about him from Ron.

"Hey mate, I met your brother Charlie just now." Harry said casually.

"Charlie? What's he doing here?" Ron asked puzzled.

"He said that Dumbledore wrote to his Boss about involving dragons in the war. So he's here to set out the settings for the dragons… "

"That prat! He could have written to me about it!" Ron groused. "Even so, it would be brilliant to have him here. Charlie was always the fun one. He could make anyone laugh. Bill may be the cool one but Charlie's the one everyone goes to for a laugh. Mum reckons that the twins got their mischief from Charlie. He even got a tongue lashing because mum thinks he funded the twin's shop."

Harry cringed inwardly. 'Well, oops…' he thought.

"Hey Harry. Charlie… He's gay too you know." Ron grinned slyly.

Hermione made a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a laugh. "First you try to pair Harry off with Ginny. Now that you know he's gay, you're trying to pair him off with Charlie?"

Ron's defensive hackles were automatically up. "What? Harry would be great with Charlie. Charlie would make Harry happy!"

"And how would you know that? You can't possibly be sure that Charlie won't be bad for Harry!" Hermione retorted back.

"Charlie's great! He would never hurt anyone unintentionally. Besides, he's my brother!"

"That's not at all comforting Mr-Emotional-Range-of-a-Teaspoon!"

"HEY! What is that-" Ron yelled before Harry interrupted him.

"Guys! Alright already, we're getting to the Great Hall. Mione, I'm sure Charlie is very nice. Ron, no matchmaking me." Harry warned. "Alright are we done with the fight for today? Well… Let's go in." Harry said and walked off without an answer.

Ron and Hermione soon joined him at the Gryffindor table with sheepish smiles and apologetic shrugs. Harry grinned and shook his head exasperatedly. They bickered before they acknowledged that they fancied each other, argued after they became a couple and will probably kill each other if they marry. There were a few minutes of reconciliatory silence and small talk before Hermione and Ron started to squabble again.

"Spend more time studying?" Ron almost shrieked. "Bloody hell! That's the only thing we do! Spend time at the library! Would it kill you to relax?"

"Our NEWTS is this year Ron! So excuse me if I don't want to fail! And if you don't want to fail, I suggest you do the same." Hermione said hotly.

"Well-" Ron began to say before a shadow was cast over them. "Charlie!" Ron crowed as he noticed Charlie. "Prat! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Charlie grinned before sitting next to Harry. "I wanted it to be a surprise. But I guess it isn't much of a surprise since I bet Harry has told you that I'm here and why."

Harry shrugged unapologetically. Pointing his fork to Charlie, he said "Well you didn't tell me not to tell, so…" Harry shrugged again before continuing to eat, aka push his food around.

Charlie gave a small laugh before turning to his brother. "What's this I heard about the NEWTS?"

Ron's eyes widened as he swiveled his head towards Hermione. "Right! As I was saying…"

Harry groaned as he shut his ears with his hands and leaned his elbows on the table. "MUST you start them off?" He asked his lips jutting off to a pout. "They've been arguing for the whole day for something as inconsequential as whether it would rain or not!"

Again, Charlie gave a small chuckle. "Sor-ry. I didn't realize it would set them off like fireworks. I only wanted to know what they were so passionate about. I have been watching you- I mean them from the entrance of the Hall."

Harry glanced at him suspiciously. The Freudian slip seemed to be too casual for it to be a mistake. Shrugging, he only replied, "Well now you know… Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"I ate at the kitchen. The elves gave me a whole load of nutritious meal. I'm bloated now from all the food I ate, unlike you." Charlie said giving a pointed look to Harry's plate where he had been arranging and rearranging his food.

Harry blushed. "I'm not hungry… I'll sneak to the kitchens later when I do."

"Promise?"

"Promise?" Harry asked amused at the seemingly childish word.

"Promise that you'd eat later?" Charlie asked not liking how thin Harry actually was.

Harry quirked his lips. "Yes I promise to eat when I get hungry later." Harry said twisting his words around.

Charlie stared at him and frowned. He had a feeling that he had just missed something.

A/N: **More red+raven action coming up in next chapter! Hehe. & Reviews would be nice(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ron, can I check something with you? Did Harry leave his room yesterday?" Charlie asked the day after dinner.

"What? Why? No… We went up to the Head's common room and just chilled there. After that we each went to our own rooms but I don't think Harry went out after that. Why?" Ron asked.

"It's just that…" Charlie hesitated. "He didn't eat yesterday and he promised that he'd eat later on at night… It's silly but Harry seemed the sort who wouldn't break a promise."

Hermione who had just entered the Head's room overheard the conversation. "He isn't. Think back Charlie, what exactly did he say in that promise?"

Charlie frowned as he thought. "He said he'd go and eat when he got hungry, I think…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows up. "Well there's that. He said he would go if he was hungry. I guess he didn't get hungry."

"Whu… Wait what?" Charlie asked. He had never been one to pay attention to the little details of words. And besides, who doesn't get hungry if he didn't eat dinner?

"Harry's like that Charlie… He twists his words and avoids lies if he could help it. It's his Slytherin side as he calls it. And Charlie…" Ron stopped and look to Hermione for help.

"Charlie." Hermione said firmly. "When you ask Harry to eat, please don't push him so hard. It makes him close up more. He… He's just used to not eating, okay? And the more you push him, the more he won't eat."

"What do you mean he's not used to eating?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Look, it's not our story to tell. If you want to know, ask him yourself okay?" Hermione said gently before dragging Ron out of the room, to their Defense class leaving Charlie pondering about what she just said.

Half an hour later found Charlie still sitting in the Head's common room staring into blank space. "Charlie?" a tentative voice called him. He turned back only to see Harry behind him. Charlie blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be in DADA class?"

Harry shrugged. "Nah. I'm helping Dumbledore to teach the year 1s. So he figured that it would be unfair for me to teach them on top of going for my own DADA classes. So he told me not to go for them… Why are you staring like the wall like a lovesick puppy?"

Charlie blanched. "Uh uhm… Well…"

Harry smirked. "Out with it, Weasley. Why are you in such a funk?"

"Nothing, Potter." Charlie said smirking back. "Hey let's go to the kitchens. I'm starving all of a sudden…"

Harry gave him a strange look but acquiesced. They walked to the kitchen in relative silence and were greet with a litany of shrieks and cries from the subservient elves. Dobby, who was among them, came forward with bright eyes shrieking "Harry Potter has come down for dinner with Harry Potter's redhead! What do Harry Potter and his redhead want?"

Harry laughed choosing to ignore the 'his redhead' comment. "Dobby can you get us some snacks please. And another thing, his name is Charlie." Said Harry gesturing to said person.

As soon as Dobby left with all the other elves following him, Charlie laughed and asked "Another fan?"

Harry scowled good naturedly. "Among others…" he said mock-snobbishly.

As Charlie dissolved into laughter once more, Harry walked around the kitchen preferring not to stand still while getting laughed at. Charlie swept across the room still chuckling and sat down on a dining chair. Before Harry could move to sit with him, food appeared on the table and Dobby popped in beside Harry.

"Why is Harry Potter not sitting beside his redhead?" Dobby demanded. "Dobby is ever so helpful. Dobby will help Harry Potter." And with a snap of his fingers, 2 things occurred at once. Dobby popped out from view, and Harry was popped out and in onto Charlie's lap.

Harry gasped as vertigo hit him causing him to lean more onto Charlie. "Ooooh shit, Dobby." Harry moaned as he clutched his head. "There is a reason why humans don't learn the house elf's version of apparition you little twit."

Charlie frowned in concern as he had to circle his arms around Harry's slim waist to prevent him from falling off his lap. Harry clutched his head and moaned again as he leant forward to curl up his body. Before he could do that however, Charlie gently pushed Harry's head onto his chest as he massaged it. After a few minutes of doing that, Harry's tense body relaxed and he leaned limply onto Charlie.

"Hey… Are you okay now?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Harry lifted his head and brought his eyes to meet Charlie's. Rather taken aback by their close proximity, he blushed and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Humans aren't meant for elves apparition. It could really be dangerous. I… Thanks…"

"It's fine." Charlie said softly into Harry's viridian eyes.

Silence grew as they looked into each other's eyes. Harry was the first to look away as he slid off Charlie's lap. Charlie tried to shake off his stupor and the sudden coolness of his lap. He had to admit to himself that he like the weight and warmth of Harry on him. Harry looked around the room desperately to chase away the awful silence. He almost gave a sigh of relief as he noticed the food on the table.

"Hey. You said you were starving." Harry said gesturing to the food.

"Right… Right, let's eat!"

Harry smiled softly as he poured himself a cup of coffee watching incredulously as Charlie piled food after food on his plate. "Gosh, you weren't kidding when you said you were starving…" Harry teased.

"Hey! I'm a growing man. I need the food to eat. And why aren't you eating anything?"

"Not hungry…" said Harry shrugging.

"You only drank a cup of coffee this morning babe. You can't tell me you're not the slightest hungry?" Charlie asked dubiously .

Harry fought not to blush at the endearment so casually inserted. "I… just don't have an appetite…"

"That's a load of drivel. Here have a grape…" Charlie demanded as he put the grape at the opening of Harry's mouth.

Harry threw Charlie an incredulous look even as he opened his mouth. Charlie continued to feed Harry grapes in between bites. He had given up protesting as Charlie continuously ignored him. They continued on talking as Charlie ate and fed Harry at the same time. After what seems to be the 100th grape to Harry, Harry stopped Charlie with his hand. "No more! I'm full already…"

Charlie threw Harry an incredulous look. "I hope you're kidding… I only fed you like 11 grapes!"

Harry whined pitifully and pleaded "But I also drank a cup of coffee! I can't eat anymore, please…"

Charlie huffed. He was torn into two. He wanted Harry to eat more. He was so thin! 'Not that it made him any less attractive…' his mind supplied. On the other hand, he couldn't resist the pitiful face Harry was showing. "Fine!" Charlie said rolling his eyes. "But you better eat a proper meal later on!"

Harry grinned. 'That was easy… Gotta to use that face more' he thought Slytherin-ish-ly.' "Thank you." Harry said graciously trying to keep his grin out of his face.

"It kinda ruins the 'thank you' when said person is trying not to smile." Charlie grumbled. "Next time it that face won't work on me babe."

Harry laughed. "Yeah? We'll see then…"

Please review, hunny bunnies!(:  
If it wasn't for the story alerts and story favourites emails coming in, I'd be reeeeeally insecure thinking my story just sucks. So will you please review?


	4. Chapter 4

"… and the proper way to pronounce the charm is eh-lie-yas. Say it wrongly, you will find that…" Professor McGonagall's voice droned on.

In the class, everyone was paying attention to the lessons as it was part of their NEWTS. Harry however was focused on other things. How to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle. When he had heard about the prophecy, although it was important, he had not focused much on it. He was more focused on the fact that his godfather had died. Grief comes in many stages. He had had the denial stage, the anger stage, bargaining stage, depression and then finally, acceptance. And after the acceptance stage came the horror of having to kill Voldemort. He was 17. How was he to kill an 80 year old man with so much more experience and power than him. Nevertheless, he had vowed then to attempt to kill Voldemort…

'Or die trying…' He thought grimly.

A year ago, he had made that promise and a year later he still held on to that promise.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall interrupted his train of thoughts. "Seeing as you are sitting so docilely while your classmates are trying to transfigure the brick into a wall, I would assume that you have already succeeded. Perhaps you'd like to show the class how you do it?"

Harry blinked as he covertly glanced at the wall to check that he had remembered the correct spell. Yep, it was the right one…

"Ehliyas" said Harry as he swung his wand to the right.

A wall immediately formed from the brick. His Gryffindor mates immediately cheered knowing that points would be awarded. Sure enough, 10 points were given to Gryffindor. After McGonagall's attention was directed to elsewhere, Harry went back to his planning for Voldemort. He did not want the Final Battle to be a battle at all. A fight like that was nothing but bloodshed and violence. No, he must find a way to prevent Ron and Hermione from fighting. He loved them and he would die before jeopardizing their lives.

A bell rang indicating the end of the lesson. He packed his bag and waited for Ron and Hermione to walk out together. "Bloody hell, Potions!" Ron groaned. "I reckon you're nutters mate, to still want to go for Potions even after you've passed your NEWTS."

Harry grinned. Truth was, he didn't mind Snape's acidic barbs anymore. He respected Snape due to his status as a spy and felt that the man was entitled to a few cutting remarks from the stress he must face from serving as a double agent. It helped of course that he was much better in Potions now and could answer any questions Snape threw him.

They arrived not a minute too soon. Professor Snape came in with his billowing cloak slamming the door shut. "Flip the book to the last page. I have not taught you this potion nor will I. The potion has been submitted into the book for intelligent students to attempt. I had not wanted you to endeavor this potion but due to an addition of a redhead in the school and possibly a few fire breathing animals, your headmaster has requested for me to teach you this." He said steely.

The class gaped. That was possibly the longest speech he had ever made in class. Then as what Snape has said processed in their head, they begin to react with all of them having mixed feelings about this. Some were excited (Hermione and Malfoy) some were terrified (Crabbe and Goyle) and some were neutral (Harry).

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read the instructions and begin!" Snape barked.

Harry sighed. "Bloody Snape…" He muttered. Severus Snape though a genius in Potions, was horrible at teaching. He bet that there would at least be 3 people going to the infirmary today. Reading the potion name first, he raised his eyebrows. It was a potion to make the person impervious to Dragon fire. He didn't even know such potions exist! He began to read through the instructions carefully. 'Bloody hell. There'll be at least half the class going to Poppy today with all the volatile ingredients… I hope Poppy skins Snape for not being careful.' Harry thought cheerfully.

He went up to the potions supply cupboard to get his supplies. Half an hour later found Harry with his bluish green potion while Hermione's was completely blue. The others with the exception of Draco (whose one was green) had all the other colours BUT bluish green.

"POTTER!" Snape snapped.

Harry jumped up in surprise.

"Off your fire now before the vapour condenses and combines! Imbecile…" Snape muttered loud enough for the class to hear.

Harry hid an amused smile. He honestly doesn't care about Snape, much less what he says to him. Obediently, he off the fire and filled the container Snape gave him with his potion. Then he stood still waiting for more orders.

"What are you waiting for, boy? Bring it to that redhead. You're dismissed. Don't bother showing your face here again today." Snape said brusquely.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Harry muttered.

Harry was so happy to get out of the cool hell that he nearly skipped. Checking the Marauder's Map for Charlie's whereabouts, he saw that Charlie was on Hogwart grounds near the lake.

"Hey Redhead." Harry greeted Charlie as soon as he reached him.

"Did you… just call me 'Redhead'?" Charlie asked amused.

Harry laughed. "Yep. That was what Snape called you anyway… Anyway, here…" Harry said handing Charlie the container as he sat down beside him.

"What's this?"

"Your fire impervious potions, duh." Harry teased.

"Wow. I can't believe Snape finished it already… I thought he had classes to teach?"

"He does… Uh. Albus asked Snape to teach us to do this potion. Snape taught us by telling us to just 'Begin'. So uh, that's my handiwork." Harry said blushing slightly.

"You did this? You DID this?" Charlie asked his face transforming into a beautiful grin.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, what's the big deal? Albeit, it was quite tricky, having to add the volatile ingredients at the proper second…"

"Harry… Even I sometimes find it difficult to successfully do this potion."

"Oh… Well, got lucky I guess." Harry said blushing.

Charlie snorted. "Right."

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Just relaxing. The lake is so peaceful that I was nearly falling asleep when you came."

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Sleeping Beauty…" Harry teased.

Charlie laughed and leaned towards Harry and whispered "Are you saying that I'm a beauty, Potter?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. YES he wanted to say. The second eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley is indeed a beauty. His hair was auburn in colour and was long enough to play with but not long enough to tie a ponytail. It was perfect in Harry's opinion. His face was sun kissed and the freckles that Ron despise so much looks great on him. "You wish, Weasley." Was his only comeback. He then leaned back against the tree beside Charlie.

A minute later, he remarked, "You're right. It really is peaceful here. I'm falling asleep already."

"Already? Haven't you been sleeping at night or something?" Charlie joked.

"Something like that…" Harry slurred as he nodded off.

Charlie raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the sleeping face beside him. Surely he was kidding?

A/N: Voldemort's age is an estimation… Feeling abit disappointed about the lack of reviews compared to the number of story alerts and favourites. But you know, to those who reviewed, thank you so much. Without your reviews, I would have discontinued this story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Ron groused.

"Stop saying bloody, Ron. It's a horrid word." Hermione said absent mindedly wondering where Harry was. "He might be with Charlie, Ron. Where would Charlie be at?"

"Outside of course. He's an outdoor person. Probably at the lake…"

"Well, to the lake we go then." Hermione said cheerfully.

As they neared the lake, Hermione suddenly stopped and clamped her mouth as she squealed. "Ron! Isn't that Charlie and Harry?"

Ron squinted his eyes. "Yeah that's them. Wait. Is that Harry I see sleeping on Charlie? And is Charlie's hand around Harry?" His tone was incredulous.

"Oh I wish I have a camera!" Hermione said moaning.

Ron shook out of his dazedness and turned to her grinning. "Hermione Granger, aren't you the smartest witch in school? Don't you know the charm to take a picture?" At Hermione's threatening glare, he raised his arms in mock surrender. "Alright alright. The charm is '_picturere_'. Mom uses it a lot, that's why I know the charm. Don't worry, you're still the smartest around here, my dear." Ron teased.

Ron did the charm and a film dropped out from thin air. He handed the picture to Hermione for safe keeping. "Should we wake them up?"

"We should. Harry needs to have lunch. He's getting too thin for my liking." Hermione whispered. Then, in a louder voice, "Harry, Charlie, wake up."

Charlie woke up in a start and his hands tightened around Harry's waist. Harry woke up slower blushing when he realized that he had slept on Charlie's chest. He blushed even more when he realized that Charlie's arms were around him. Charlie quickly let go of Harry as his eyes settled on his brother and Hermione. Giving Ron the evil eye, he asked "What are you guys doing here? Class over?"

Ron grinned knowingly at his brother. "It's break now doofus. We were looking for Harry to have lunch together. Let's go, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Ron. Let's just call Dobby and have lunch here." Harry said.

Charlie and Ron nodded in agreement and all eyes turned to Hermione. "Fine." She huffed. "At least you're paying the poor elf…"

Ron and Harry gave a sigh of relief that she didn't go into a tirade about house elf rights. Harry called Dobby and asked for lunch which was catered to immediately.

"It's real creepy how that cretin worships you mate." Ron said.

Hermione immediately hit him.

"Oww! Mione!" Ron cried out glaring at her. "It's true! Have you seen how devoted the elf is to Harry?"

"More than half the school kisses the ground Harry walks on. I don't see you talking about them!" Hermione replied hotly. "Just because Dobby is an elf…"

"Well THAT half of the school just wants Harry in their bed! If you're trying to tell me that Dobby wants the same thing, then…." Ron trailed off shuddering.

Harry blushed at Ron's comment and wrinkled his nose at the last part. "Argh Ron. That's just so wrong on many levels, mate."

Hermione huffed. "Whatever Ronald. Let's just eat." She said using Ron's full name just to irritate him.

Ron glared and opened his mouth to rebut but a kick from Harry warned him not to. Harry took his plate and began eating slowly. His stomach wasn't used to eating a lot and he had to properly get his stomach used to eating lest he got sick. After eating a third of what was on his plate, Harry put his plate down avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione shot him a look which wasn't received as Harry was looking at anywhere but her. Silence grew and a few minutes later when Ron and Hermione had finished eating, Charlie gave Ron a look that simply said to get the hell out of there. Ron shrugged and turned to his girlfriend.

"Fancy a walk, Mione?"

Hermione shot him a look, clearly reluctant to leave Harry alone but stood up anyway. The couple started walking towards Hagrid's house.

"That's all you're eating?" Charlie asked gently as the couple walked out of sight.

"I'm-" Harry began.

"-Not hungry." Charlie finished for him. "Yes, I know. The problem is, when are you ever hungry, Harry?"

Harry gave a mirthless laugh. "Many times... Many many times." He said somberly staring at Charlie with tortured eyes.

Charlie faltered. "Harry-" He started.

"No. Forget it, Charlie. Don't… Don't get caught up with my daily drama, okay? It's nothing. Nothing important. Just… Just leave it alone alright?" Harry pleaded softly before getting up and walking away.

Charlie was left there speechless. Harry's words kept replaying in his head.

'_Just… Just leave it alone alright?'_

No. No, he would not leave it alone. "Harry!" Charlie yelled as he heaved himself up from the ground and took off running after Harry. Charlie puffed as he reached to where Harry was.

"You walk fast!" Was Charlie's complaint.

Harry looked startled at his presence and his nonchalant statement but his only reaction was to smile at the comment. "You're just unfit." Harry teased. "Is that a little pooch I see at your stomach?" Harry asked laughingly as he poked Charlie's hard stomach.

Charlie gave a low chuckle as his right hand shot out to catch Harry's finger. Harry met Charlie's eyes, startled. "I forgot that you were a seeker." Harry confessed. Charlie's only response was to pull Harry towards him. Letting go of Harry's finger, he placed both his hands on Harry's hips. That done, he leaned forward his head until there were only a few centimeters left between them. A long silence descended. When Charlie spoke, his voice was low and gravelly.

"Know this Harry James, I would _never_ leave a friend to suffer by himself when I know I can at least offer my support to them. I would _never_ view something as important to be something trivial just because that person doesn't deem himself important. I would _never_ discard someone whom I care about very much to 'protect' myself from being caught up in that person's daily drama. And lastly, I. Would. Never. Abandon. YOU. Get that in your thick skull okay, babe?"

Harry blinked a few times before nodding his head slowly.

Following the nod, Charlie dropped all sense of decorum and proceeded to tilt Harry's chin up and snogged the savior senseless.

Okay, this chapter was kinda difficult to write due to the small confrontation between C and H. Also, I'd like to tell you that my next update will probably be in a month's time. I'm really sorry. But during this time, I'll be handing up 3 projects, 2 essays and I'd be having my finals. So yeah, if I have time, I may update. But if not, sorry folks.


	6. Chapter 6

As apology for the late update, I made the chapter longer. I hope you enjoy it (:

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
_

Gasping into the kiss, Harry moaned wantonly making Charlie kiss him even more passionately. Harry brought his hands up to Charlie's neck and began to kiss back. When finally air became more important than a kiss, they resurfaced for air. Charlie rest his forehead against Harry's as they both took in ragged breaths of air. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to regain back his sanity. 'What was he doing, leading the redhead on when he probably won't be on earth in a few months time?' His thinking was interrupted when Charlie bend down for another kiss. Quick as an arrow, Harry's hand shot out to Charlie's chest to keep the distance between them

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered his eyes unreadable. "What are we doing Charlie?" He asked again, almost mournfully.

Charlie stared back at him confused. "Literally or metaphorically?"

Harry smack him on his chest, rolled his eyes and scowled. "Har har very funny, Redhead."

"Well then what do you mean?"

"Charlie… I… I…" Harry stopped. He knew that if he really wanted Charlie to leave him alone, he could simply say that he wasn't interested in the redhead and Charlie would leave him be. But Harry had never been cruel, will never be cruel and saying that blasphemous lie would be not only be cruel, but also pitiless.

Harry looked down, not wanting to look up at the pretty hazel eyes. Then squaring his shoulders in determination, he looked up. "I like you Charlie. I don't think you realize how big an event it is, that I like you. But I… I can't be in a relationship. I'm sorry. I just _can't_." Harry's voice broke with anguish at the last word as his face scrunched up in sorrow. Harry turned to leave but a hand grabbed him. He looked up to see Charlie's confused (but still adorable) face.

"You cannot honestly believe that I'd let you walk off after that cryptic sentence do you?" Charlie asked, disbelief etched in his face.

"Uh… Yes?" Harry asked seemingly shrinking to himself as his hand hung limply in Charlie's grasp.

"Fuck, Raven…" Charlie said simply frustrated with the situation.

"I'm… sorry?" Harry said hesitating.

"NO. No! There's nothing to apologise for!" Charlie said in exasperation.

Harry opened his mouth to apologise for saying the unneeded sorry but thought better of it. With nothing to apologise for and not knowing what to do, Harry looked down at the fascinating ground. Charlie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Not sexually but more of a comforting kind. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Charlie and burrowed his head into Charlie's chest.

"Why?" Charlie asked softly.

"Why what?" Harry mumbled into Charlie's chest.

"You know why…" Charlie replied back. "Stop avoiding my questions. It won't work the second time round."

Harry kept quiet. Then he shook his head. "I can't answer that without telling you all my other secrets."

"So tell me." Came the firm answer.

"I _can't_." came the emphasized reply.

"Okay, why can't you tell me?"

Silence again. Then Harry looked up looking up at Charlie with a strong emotion hidden behind his green eyes. "I don't want to see the look of horror on your face." Harry whispered.

He then stepped back, turned his heel and apparated away from Charlie's sight.

"Why did you pull me away?" Hermione demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

Ron shrugged. "Charlie wanted to talk to Harry. Who knows, maybe Charlie would have better luck with Harry than we did…"

"We're his best friends Ron." Hermione said sharply. "And he doesn't listen. Why would he listen to his best friend's brother?"

"Because his best friend's brother has turned into something more than that!" Ron said his tone equally as sharp. He stopped walking and faced Hermione, both of them with tense stances and grim faces. Both spoiling for a fight.

Ron looked away first, unwilling to fight with his girlfriend over his best friend and brother. "I'm worried about him, Mione, okay?"

Hermione sighed. "I know you are. And so am I. I'm sorry…" She said tiredly.

Ron nodded at the apology. "Something's up. And he won't tell us…"

"Just like always…" Hermione said somberly. "But… Ron. You're right. He seems to be better now with Charlie around. He doesn't go off alone as much. He isn't as withdrawn. He smiles more. The only thing that hasn't improved is how much he eats."

"Give it time, Mione. Charlie's trying to help, I know he is. Besides, the fact that Harry isn't as depressed as before is enough for me. Remember that night when we found him on top of the astronomy tower? God, I thought for that one moment that he was contemplating on jumping."

"But it turns out he was contemplating the merits of an apple…" Hermione said smiling sadly.

Ron shook his head and things were silent between them as they resumed walking. Then he spoke up. "As I've said, something is up and he won't tell us. You know what this means right?"

Hermione nodded ruefully. "It means he's either hurting, going to get hurt or had gotten hurt but hasn't recovered."

"Yeah but I-"

"RON! HERMIONE!" Charlie's frantic yell interrupted Ron.

"Charlie?" Ron whispered. With a few hurried steps, Charlie met Ron and Hermione with a frantic look in his eyes.

"He's gone!" Charlie said frantically.

"Gone?" Hermione and Ron chorused together, their tone equally horrified. "What do you mean gone?" Ron demanded.

"We were talking about him never being hungry. Then he implied that he was hungry a lot last time and when I asked him, he wouldn't reply. He insisted that I shouldn't bother with him and he walked away. I caught up with him and we hashed it out. Then we uh… sort of kissed." Charlie said grinning for awhile before he remembered why he was telling them the story.

Hermione gave a small squeal before asking what happened next.

"After that he told me he liked me but couldn't be with me. When I asked why, he refused to answer and then he just apparated out!" Charlie growled frustratedly. "Dammit why did he react like he did?" Charlie snarled as his right side of his body leaned against a nearby tree.

"Let's worry about that later." Hermione replied authoritatively. "For now, let's focused on finding Harry. Also, should we go to Dumbledore?"

"Hold your horses Mione. If Harry doesn't want to be found then why are we as his best friends hogging his space? You know as well as I that Harry can take care of himself and if he apparated himself out of Hogwarts, it means he's going to one of his houses." Ron said reasonably. "He's just had an argument with Charlie; he's bound to want his space to think."

"We didn't have an argument!" Charlie protested.

"Fine. He just has a not-argument with Charlie…" Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione tugged her hair in aggravation. "You're right." Hermione said after a few seconds. "But it doesn't mean that I won't be screaming like hell at him for putting himself in danger like that."

"That's my Mione." Ron said laughing.

Charlie sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "So we aren't doing anything?"

"Sorry Char… But we should probably give Harry his time to himself." Ron said apologetically.

"Hopefully his time alone will wise him up into telling us about what is bugging him." Hermione muttered to herself.

However Charlie heard her anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Charlie!" Hermione scoffed. "Surely you can see that he's hiding something from us all!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah… But what I know is that you two are hiding something about Harry from me. So while Harry gets his head sorted out, why don't you sort out MY head instead?" Charlie stated firmly.

Hermione glanced at Ron who opened his arms to make an "I don't know" gesture as he shrugged his shoulders. "Listen Charlie –I… He –Harry…"

Before Hermione could say anymore, Fawkes appeared in a wave of fire in front of them. Hermione sighed in relief even as she moved forward to retrieve the note from his talons.

_Attack. Hogsmeade. Make your way there now.  
Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione passed the note to Ron who passed it to Charlie. As soon as Charlie's eyes met theirs over the top of the note, the three took off running towards Hogwarts' gate where they could all apparate to Hogsmeade.

"_Stupefy!_" A random spell came spiraling towards them as soon as they entered the battlefield.

"_Protego!_" Hermione whipped out her wand to create a shield. A quick glance around showed other Order members fighting alongside aurors. The battleground was a mix of chaos and bedlam. There were already a couple of cold bodies on the ground with lifeless eyes. Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she saw that most of the bodies were either deatheaters or people unknown to her.

"Back to back!" Charlie ordered even as he exchanged spells with the opposite force. Hermione, Ron and Charlie formed a rough triangle as they fought to ensure none of them could be hexed at their backs. For a few minutes, only shouts of spells could be heard as both sides fought to get an upper ground against the other.

"Bloody hell. Is it me or are deatheaters multiplying?" Ron said groaning as more deatheaters apparated in.

"At least old V is sending only his stupid minions… I don't see his inner circle anywhere here, do you?" Hermione replied. "_Filipendo!_"

Charlie replied negatively and for a few minutes, there were only sounds of curses and hexes before Ron spoke up again.

"This… would be a great time… for Harry to appear." Ron panted shooting a bone crushing spell to his antagonist.

"Don't be an idiot." Hermione snapped. "Of course –_duck!_– he's here!" Hermione finished her sentence when the spell coming towards them was ducked.

"I don't know… I don't see him anywhere. _Conjunctivitis!_"

"He's Harry Potter. If he announces he's arrival, there wouldn't be -_Petrificus Totalus_!- any deatheaters for us to fight. They'll all be clamouring to fight him. _Avis!_ Trust me, he's here." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right…" Charlie said. And for awhile, there was a relief from the conversation as spells kept coming. "He wouldn't leave the Order fighting by themselves. His Harry complex would insist on him coming here to help." Charlie continued his sentence a few minutes later.

Ron laughed grimly. "If we make out of here alive, I'm telling Harry you said that. _Immobulus_!"

"Stop being so morbid Ronald." Hermione chastised. "Of course we'll make it out from here. Harry would kill us if we didn't. And Charlie, I suppose that rule applies to you now too."

"You suppose? I think we've been pushed down to the bottom of the ladder, Mione." Ron said mournfully teasing his brother trying to coax the Weasley blush out of him. "_Furnunculus!_"

"As much as I am touched that you guys are talking about me while in the middle of a grueling battle, I'd much rather you concentrate on the fight in front of you." Came a dry voice as Harry suddenly appeared in front of them. "Honestly! If I hadn't been here, Hermione would have been hit by at least 4 bone crushing hexes and a Sectumsempra, Ron would have been crucioed or imperioed and Charlie would have been disarmed." Harry said irritatedly.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in relief. "Where have you been? It's been nearly an hour into the fight and you've only coming now? I've been worried sick!" she said as she sent an _Incendio_ to a deatheater.

Harry huffed. "Shows what you know! I've been with Dumbledore doing stuff." He said secretively. "And then I've been defending your asses while you guys were gossiping! About me!" Harry half-shouted as he sent a vicious hex towards Voldermort's men.

"Well we were –" Ron began.

"_Can_ we continue this later on?" Charlie intervened. Then as he brought down his current opponent, he pulled Harry's arm so that Harry would face his face. "And we're also having a talk later on. Just you and I. No one else." Charlie said firmly.

Harry could only nod as his attention was brought back to the present situation.

A/N:

I'm not British or American so forgive me if you find my story language to vary. In my country, English is English. We don't really specify from American English or British English.


	7. Chapter 7

'A talk?' Harry fretted in his mind. 'About what? What's there to talk about?'

"_Attacka!" _Harry cursed a deatheater as he continued talking to himself in his mind. 'Bloody hell. What does he want to talk about? Isn't it all obvious? I like him but I can't be with him because of stupid bloody blinking Voldemort!' Harry growled causing his combat mates to turn at look at him with a startled look on their faces.

Harry ignored them as he brought down his opponent viciously. 'Alright alright, I can't stand not knowing!'

As soon as a free moment came up (read: a slow onslaught of deatheaters), Harry pulled Charlie's arm. "Talk about what?" Harry whined in an aggravated manner. "I can't concentrate with the idea of a 'talk' looming over my head! You're gonna get my killed, Redhead!" Harry growled.

"Uh…" Charlie started as he glanced over Harry's head warily at the battle still going on. "Is this REALLY the time for such a conversation?"

"Hey." Harry snapped as he clutched Charlie's hair to pull his head down. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to look over a short person's head?"

"Well, I've never encountered such a short person before, so nope, mom hasn't told me anything of that sort." Charlie said grinning down at Harry.

Harry gaped as his mouth opened and closed trying to find a perfect comeback. His cheeks flushed and against his pale skin, the redness only served to make him more attractive in Charlie's opinion. Charlie leaned down and pressed his lips towards Harry for a small peck on the lips.

"Don't worry." Charlie murmured, his lips close to Harry's ears. "Your height is perfect on you." Charlie said as he ran his finger once down Harry's waist in a small carress. As Harry's face began to blush, Charlie smirked and moved to intercept a spell heading towards them.

After that the four stood with their backs facing each other countering and shooting their own spells at the multiplying deatheaters. Harry shot a curse lazily at the masked deatheater in front of him. Truthfully, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were handling themselves fine and needed no help from him. He was almost bored at the slow way the battle was going. Making up, his mind, he decided to help at someplace else, somewhere where someone needed his help.

"Alright, guys. Finish up here. I'm off to find Dumbledore." Harry said as he disillusioned himself. Charlie nodded meeting Harry's eyes briefly before going back to his fight.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds. His gut feeling was telling, no, urging him not to leave the redhead. And his instincts were never wrong. Cancelling his disillusion spell, he continued fighting beside his friends ignoring their questioning looks. A burst of fire suddenly ignited beside him and Fawkes appeared.

"Youngling, Albus wants to see you" Fawkes trilled melodiously.

Harry hesitated. "Is it important Fawkes?" He asked speaking normally knowing that the phoenix could understand human language. Fawkes trilled out a positive answer and Harry groaned. He was really uncertain to leave his friends.

"Fine." Harry huffed. "I'm going now…" Harry informed the rest. "Don't any of you go dying on my watch. If you die, I'll resurrect you and kill you myself." He muttered to himself.

"There I go thinking you weren't god…" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Shows what you know." Harry said smirking as he held on to Fawkes to be transported to Dumbledore.

A warm rush of air surrounded him as blue flames engulfed his body and carried him to a little clearing that managed to overlook the battle going on. He could spot Ron, Hermione and Charlie still exchanging spells with the deatheaters. More importantly, he could see that the black robes that deatheaters wear were getting lesser and lesser. All this was observed in a matter of seconds before he turned his attention to the people in front of him. Although his heart nearly stopped in shock, his face revealed nothing of his astonishment. In front of him was as expected, Professor Dumbledore and… the Dark Lord himself.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice brought Harry out from his speechless state.

"Albus." Harry said inclining his head towards the Headmaster. "Tom. What a huge surprise." He said sincerely.

"Harry, I have given thought to what you said and I have spoken to Tom about it." Albus started.

"And?" Harry asked, directing the question to Voldemort.

"And I agree that there is no need for any unnecessary bloodshed, Potter. After all, when I win, my deatheaters can have all the blood traitors and mudbloods that they want." Voldemort said coolly.

Harry gave a short laugh. "So confident, Tom?"

Voldemort smirked. "There is no use denying what is true. I am the greatest wizard alive."

Harry bit his lips trying not to giggle. Really, Voldemort would probably just Crucio him on the spot if he caught Harry laughing at his little spiel. But Morganna, that wizard really needed to get his head out from the clouds and back onto Earth!

"Oh Tom, don't kid yourself. Of course **I** am the greatest wizard alive. I'm awesome don't you know? After all, I **am** the boy-who-lived." Harry said dryly. Right after he said that, Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed redder and a red colour light flew out of his wand. Harry ducked as he flicked out his wand from his holster. Today he would be on defense and not offense. He could not afford Voldemort thinking that their last battle would be today. For one, there were too many innocents around them. Not to mention, he did not want to die today.

"Tom." Albus's cold voice made Voldemort falter. "The battle will be on Halloween, 2 months from now. Now go, unless you would like to sharpen your dueling skills… With me."

There was no mistaking the threat in Albus's words and tone. Harry watched in interest as the Dark Lord hesitated but nevertheless apparated out of sight. "He really IS scared of you. All the while, I thought it was merely a rumour. Why is he so terrified of you?"

Suddenly Albus looked haggard. "He knows of the past, my boy. He knows what went on…"

Before Harry could enquire more about 'the past', he noticed the dueling deatheaters beneath the little field they were on clutch their arms and apparated away one by one. But that was not what caught his attention. The unique wave of a wand, one he was so familiar with was being flourished. Towards Charlie.

"Avada-" the unknown deatheater started chanting.

"No!" Harry choked out as he apparated away.

"-Kedavra!" Harry appeared just in time in front of Charlie as the green light went through him.

Apologies for the lateness of this. I've been studying non-stop lately for my exams. I'm writing this at 3am in the morning. Argh, I'll edit it tmr and post it up asap. Meanwhile, thank you to those who have put me on story alert and on their favourites list. Mind you, a review would be nice too.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's mouth opened in a startled gape. "Harry…" A strangled tone came out from his mouth as he saw Harry's green eyes close.

He hardly noticed the deatheater who had shot the killing curse at him apparate away as the world around him seemingly slowed down, giving him time to catch Harry as his body swayed in his unconsciousness. He clutched Harry's face, shaking it a little.

"Harry!" He whispered desperately, his voice catching as he felt the lump in his throat get bigger and bigger. Gently, he laid Harry's head on his laps and touched Harry's forehead with his's.

Just as he was about to lose all sense of decorum and start to bawl his heart out, the body in his arms jerked. Harry twitched and his pale face regain colour again. Then the best thing that ever happened in his life occurred. Harry opened his eyes, gave a shudder and took a long breath noisily. (A/N: Picture someone having an asthma attack and breathing in noisily.)

Harry's unfocused eyes flew all around him taking in Ron and Hermione's anguished faces and Albus's concerned face before going back to Charlie. "Charlie…" He whispered roughly before smiling tenderly at the panicked look on the redhead.

"Harry? How… What…" The redhead stopped and simply stared at Harry who closed his eyes jadedly and leaned against Charlie.

"I believe the question, Mr Weasley is how Harry is alive right now." Albus said from behind him. "Alas, the question will have to wait till we reach Hogwarts. Come now, it isn't safe to be here right now when all the order members have portkeyed back to Hogwarts."

He's body _ached_.

It feels like his body had just withstood an hour of standing in the direct hit of a running waterfall. Hell, even his fingers hurt. He's eyes still closed, he tried to get a perception of who is standing where. He could feel someone sitting close by, by the body heat. He could also hear the bustling of Madam Pomfrey. He squinted his eyes and opened them slowly. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light, he gave a small grin. Never let anyone tell you that too much of anything is not good. Why, he getting too much of hospitals made him learn his lesson as to how to avoid the blinding pain of the sudden light.

Swiveling his head, he noticed Charlie's auburn head resting near his waist. Soft snores could be heard from the redhead. The presence of the school nurse took his attention off Charlie. Harry smiled wanly at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly. "Albus told me everything. Including the reason you didn't… die…."

"Achy. Like I've just been beaten for 10 hours straight." Harry replied groaning lightly.

"Here's a pain-relief potion then. Drink that up, Potter. And get some sleep. I must admit that I do not know how to treat you, Harry. After all, no healer has dealt with a case like this… Not to mention, Albus wasn't very forthcoming." She said frowning in annoyance before going back into the office.

Harry gulped the potion and felt his aches relaxing. Sighing, he lay back down on the bed and turned to the redhead beside him. He ran his fingers through Charlie's hair smiling softly. Morgana, what in the world was he going to tell Charlie later? Should he tell him the prophecy, or act indifferent? There were too many secrets around them. Just too many… 'All my fault though.' He mused silently. He knew that he was the cause of the wall between them. If he hadn't kept everything from them… Still, he could not bring himself to regret his decision. If it wasn't because of him keeping mum, his friends would not be having this idyllic teenage-hood they're experiencing now.

His hands ran up and down Charlie's hair softly. So lost in thoughts were he that he did not notice the tilt of the head until a ragged "Harry!" was gasped out.

"Harry!" Charlie repeated as he stood up to tower over Harry's bed. "You foolish _foolish_ ignorant person! Of all the foolish things you could have endeavored in, that was by far the silliest thing you have ever done!" ranted Charlie. "Don't you _ever_ do that again! Merlin, Harry… Sweetheart, I don't know what I would have done if you had died in your foolishly noble feat." He said hoarsely.

Harry smiled sadly and held out his hand to Charlie. His hand gave a little tremor now and then, a side-effect of the killing curse. He saw Charlie flinch at the tremor, even as they joined hands. Harry placed their hands on his beating heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And I'm fine. So don't worry, okay?"

Charlie sighed. "Sometimes I worry about you. You take your health way too lightly. Now. Will you explain to me what happened? Why are you still here?" Charlie demanded. Then, he looked suspiciously around him. "NOT that I'm not grateful or anything, god." He muttered.

Harry gave a small laugh. His mind raced to find a suitable, yet truthful answer. "Well… When I was young, a prophecy of me was made. When I got to know of the prophecy, I translated it and well… It means that nobody but Voldemort can kill me. So when I took the killing curse for you, I knew I'd be fine…"

Charlie remained pensive for a few minutes before raising his eyes to Harry's. "So you're okay now?" Seeing the tentative nod, Charlie stood up to sit on the bed. He palmed Harry's cheek, brushing off stray hairs from his face. Smoothly, he lowered his lips to Harry's, not giving Harry a chance to push him away. Harry's soft lips were heroin to him. Nibbling his lower lips, Charlie groaned as Harry opened his mouth to grant him access to his mouth.

As engrossed in Harry as he was, he took care not to squash him. His elbows served as a balance for him as he laid his chest onto Harry's much smaller one. Coming out of the kiss, he peppered Harry's face with little kisses trying to convey his worry for his- lover? He moved down again to capture Harry's lips but just like before, a quick hand stopped him.

"We mustn't!" Harry whispered pleadingly. "We mustn't… Please, Charlie."

"Why?" Charlie asked evenly. "Why can't we? We're both single and as I'm sure you know, homosexuality is accepted in the Wizarding World. So give me a good reason as to why not, Harry Potter."

Harry looked away. "I…I… Look, I just don't like you like that, okay?" he said fibbing.

Charlie looked stunned for a moment before giving a snort. "I'm afraid you'd have to find a better reason for that, sweetheart. You just threw yourself in front of the Killing Curse for me. I don't believe you when you say that you have no feelings for me."

"Weren't you listening? I told you that I knew nothing would happen to me. You're my best friend's brother. Of course I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Now will you please inform Hermione and Ron that I've woken up? They must be frantic with worry." Harry said coolly, not looking at Charlie's face.

Charlie sighed. "Alright, if that's how you want it. I'll search them up now." He said as he upped and left the hospital wing.

As he watched Charlie's back walking away, Harry could not help the choked feeling in his throat. Truly, he was head over heels for the redhead. But just as that was true, the fact that being in a relationship with Charlie would complicate things was even truer. He hoisted himself up into a sitting position to watch Charlie's leaving back. 'Fucking masochist, I am.' Harry thought bitterly. He hugged his pillow to his chest as two rolls of tears ran down his face.

Before long, he felt a powerful aura of serenity that only comes from Albus Dumbledore. He made no move to wipe the tears away for he knew that the old man had seen them anyway. Silence was thick between them as both refused to speak first.

"You survived the killing curse again." Albus was the first to break the silence.

"I know." Harry said tonelessly.

"Without your mother's help."

"I know."

"So the prophecy is indeed true."

"I know."

You did something horribly foolish today."

"I know."

"You lied to Charlie just now. You didn't know for sure that the Killing Curse wouldn't kill you. You COULD have died."

"I know."

A/N: VERY sorry for the lack of updates. Exams, holidays etc. And tmr, I'm sending my baby aka my laptop to servicing. I actually rushed this chapter out so that the interval wouldn't be THAT long. I'm sorry if it seems odd. Hope its fine! Also, please review to tell me how it is.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie made his way out from the Hospital Wing with a frustrated sigh on his lips. He was reluctant to leave the raven head boy alone after he had just woken up but Harry had all but thrown him out of the Hospital Wing. He had thought that Harry was as interested in him as he was in the raven. Well, apparently it isn't so. Charlie groaned. His head was muddled up and he had never been so confused in his life.

_-"I like you Charlie. I don't think you realize how big an event it is, that I like you. But I… I can't be in a relationship. I'm sorry. I just can't."-_

Harry had admitted he liked him. They had even kissed- and damn, could that boy kiss. Charlie shivered at that memory as a ghost of a smile flitted on his face. He liked Harry. He really do. Initially, it had just been a brotherly- like. The twins and Ron had jabbered on about Harry so much that he felt like he knew him already. Then in fourth year when Harry had out flown the dragon, the brotherly like had turned into a deep respect. Hell, the kid had out flown a creature of the air! After Harry's fourth year, the respect had settled down and he had all but forgotten Harry. Until now. When he had spotted Harry this year at an empty classroom, he couldn't place where he had seen the button nose before. He had just been about to throw one of his corny lines – something that goes along the lines of "Hey gorgeous. Are you a surgeon? Cause you've just took my heart away!" – when he had spotted the scar. The infamous scar that immediately made Harry recognizable.

He had been shock. Sure, he had been. The little kid he knew had all grown up to become this fuckshit gorgeous person. Still, he reminded himself that this was Harry. Harry who was his brother's pseudo brother, which made Harry his pseudo brother by default too.

So he made up his mind not to pursue Harry and changed his 'hey gorgeous' line to a more suitable one. Harry's fumble to his answer to Charlie's question of what he was doing only made things worse though. His stumbling over his words and his light blush over his high cheekbones only endeared himself to Charlie even more. And as his eyes roved over Harry's slim body, he knew he was hooked.

-:o

Charlie knocked on Mcgonagall's classroom door where class was still ongoing. Poking his head inside the classroom, he smiled and greeted her respectfully. "Harry wanted me to tell Ron and Hermione that he's awake. I'm sure he'd like to see you after school." Charlie said to Ron and Hermione who had brightened up at the news.

Receiving eager nods from his brother and his girlfriend, he thanked Mcgonagall politely before making his way back to the Hospital Wing. He wanted Harry, yes. Cared for him, even. And he was going to get down to the bottom of things. If Harry truly didn't want him, then okay, he'd apologize for monopolizing Harry's time.

As he neared the hospital wing, he slowed down when he heard voices. Albus. Charlie was just about to go right inside when he heard Harry's monotonic voice.

… _"So the prophecy is indeed true."_

_"I know."_

_You did something horribly foolish today."_

_"I know."_

_"You lied to Charlie just now. You didn't know for sure that the Killing Curse wouldn't kill you. You COULD have died."_

His body ran cold as he heard the conversation inside. Harry wasn't sure that the killing curse wouldn't kill him? If that was true, then… then that would mean that Harry had willingly took the curse for Charlie, knowing that that could be the last thing he ever did. Fuck. What did that mean then? What does it mean when someone knowingly sacrifices himself for you? Fuck this, he needed to talk to Harry.

He entered the hospital wing silently and stood at the door waiting for someone to notice him. Harry looked up and felt blood leaving his face. His face whitened and his eyes widened. Albus stopped in the midst of a sentence and looked behind him. As soon as Albus saw him, Charlie stepped forward.

"I'd like a word with Harry, Albus." Charlie said firmly. He had never been so bold as to take liberties before. But what he had heard had shocked him to the core, so he couldn't give a damn about pleasantries right now.

"Of course, of course." Said the wizened wizard shuffling out of the door with a backward glance at Harry.

As soon as Albus was out of sight, Charlie turned to Harry who quickly declared he was sleepy. He then turned his back towards Charlie burying his face into his pillows. Charlie sighed. 'This wasn't going to be easy…'

"Harry… I want to talk to you." Charlie said shaking Harry gently. Harry moaned and mumbled into his pillow stubbornly.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can't run from this forever." Charlie said. "I want some answers and I won't rest till I get them."

Harry remained still.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." Charlie muttered before getting into bed with Harry and spooning him, matching the whole of Harry's back to the whole of Charlie's front. He felt Harry tensed up before relaxing again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked to the pillow, his voice muffled.

Charlie smiled. "Hugging you. And smelling your hair. And enjoying the feeling of your body against mine." He said whispering the last part seductively.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Are you blushing?" Charlie asked amusedly, knowing Harry's natural reaction to blushing.

"No!" Harry protested vehemently although the loudness of his protest was lost to the pillow.

"Liar." Charlie said affectionately.

Harry did not reply to that and for a while there was a silence between them. Harry remained still, hoping Charlie would think that he had fallen asleep while Charlie thought of what he wanted to say.

"You don't want to talk, but I do. So let me do the talking." Charlie said firmly. "You told me that you don't fancy me and you only jumped in front of me because there is a prophecy that ensures that you would only die at the hands of Voldemort. But just now Albus said that you had no way of knowing that that was true. Which means that you were willing to save me at the expense of your life. Am I on the right track so far?"

Receiving no answer, Charlie ploughed on. "So now the question –or rather, questions are, why did you save me? Why are you so adamant on pushing me away? There is a prophecy, is there not? What does it say?"

Charlie shut his mouth with an audible click from his teeth. Harry, with his head still hidden in the pillow screwed his eyes shut wishing to hell that the ground would swallow him up. What the hell was he supposed to say? I saved you because I think I might love you. I'm pushing you away so that I won't hurt you when I die. Yes there's a prophecy and it states that I'm the only one to kill Voldemort? 'Hell. This is hell on earth…' Harry thought groaning mentally.

Charlie held Harry closely and if it hadn't been from the tensing of Harry's muscles, he would have thought that Harry had really fallen asleep. When more than a few minutes had passed without Harry saying anything, Charlie clamped his lips in determination. He was going to make Harry talk no matter what. Even if it meant saying something he never imagined he'd say to anyone.

"Harry." He whispered. "For what it's worth, I think I might love you."

Charlie felt Harry's body tense before he heard sobs bursting out of Harry's body. The slender body was wracked with sobs and tears wetted the pillow until Charlie forcefully turned Harry's body to face him and tucked Harry under his chest.

"Shh, shh." Charlie crooned softly treating Harry like one of his injured dragons. "It's okay, it's okay. It's okay, baby. I'm here…"

Harry continued sobbing and Charlie continued rubbing circles on his back until suddenly Harry raised his head from the crook of Charlie's neck and latched his lips onto Charlie's. Charlie's raised his eyebrows up involuntarily in surprise. But as he felt Harry's warm tongue touch his lips asking for entry, all rational thoughts flew out of his mind. He opened his mouth and almost immediately his tongue was battling with Harry for dominance. Soon though, Harry acquiesced and Charlie thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth to devour the sweet taste of Harry.

Stopping the kiss for a much needed breath, Charlie began to kiss Harry's neck, biting, licking and kissing the skin loving how Harry wriggled against him. Grasping Harry's silky hair, he pulled Harry's head backwards gently to gain access to more neck skin. Harry on the other hand had managed to unbutton Charlie's shirt. He tweaked Charlie's nipples, brushing across the sensitive skin. As soon as Charlie released his hair, Harry bend down to latch his mouth against Charlie's nipples.

"Harry ughh Harry!" Charlie gasped as his nipples were licked and bitten. Wanting the talented mouth back to his, he tugged Harry up and crushed his mouth onto Harry. Their tongues thrusted at each other with their hard members poking each other. Harry rutted against Charlie, bringing intense pleasure to both of them.

"Fuck Harry!" Charlie said moaning. He didn't know what had overcome Harry and at the moment, he didn't care. Charlie brought his hands up to palm Harry's cheeks and was startled to find it wet. Stopping the kiss, he rolled over to top his body over Harry's. Harry's green eyes were filled with lust and desire and… tears.

"Harry?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"No. Please. I need this. I want this." Harry pleaded raspily. "Please Charlie…"

Charlie hesitated, but the broken plea helped him make his decision. He crushed his lips onto Harry, this time dominating the situation. His tongue swiped at Harry's lips and sucked on Harry's bottom lip greedily. He loved the thought of making Harry's lips red and swollen, declaring to everyone that Harry had just been with someone. One of his hands was supporting his weight on Harry while the other was unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry brought his hands away from Charlie to help him but Charlie pushed them away.

"Let me take care of you." Charlie whispered.

Harry hesitated. His eyes were guarded but was wavering with trust. Harry stared at Charlie before giving a small nod. Charlie grinned happily before going back to Harry's lips. His fingers made quick work of the shirt and soon Harry was shirtless.

"I'm going to worship you. I'm going to show you how priceless you are." Charlie whispered to Harry before meandering down to kiss a trail down Harry's chest. Stopping just above Harry's nipple, Charlie bit the skin and sucked gently. Harry's back arched up as pain and pleasure mixed together. Charlie sucked and bit the skin wanting there to be a mark the next day. He wanted Harry to look into the mirror and look at the mark of claim that Charlie had bestowed upon him.

Charlie went back to kissing Harry and started to rut and rub his prick against Harry's. Harry gave back as good as Charlie, rubbing himself against the redhead seductively.

"Charlie… Char!" Harry gasped. "I'm coming!" He said as both he and Charlie climaxed.

The aftermath was anticlimactic compared to the journey up. Charlie rolled off Harry and waved his wand to clean them up. Using his elbow to support himself, he half lay and half sat beside Harry and looked at him tenderly using his hand to caress Harry's cheeks. Harry looked up and smiled shyly at him.

"Now we talk." Charlie said gently. "And know this Harry, I'll still be here at the end of this. I promise."

A/n: OMG THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. This is my first ever sorta sex scene. AND GOSH IT WAS REALLY DAMN DIFFICULT TO WRITE. Please review and tell me how my first sex scene went and if there are anything that I can improve on.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie lay on the bed with Harry curled up beside him. His chest was decorated with locks of raven hair with his fingers twirling and tweaking it artfully. After they had climaxed, Charlie had cleaned them up and ordered Harry to talk. That was 20 minutes ago and Harry still hadn't said anything. Charlie was just about to say something when Harry moved to bury his head even deeper into the crook of Charlie's neck and clutched his hands tighter around Charlie's midsection.

"There's a prophecy. About me. And Voldemort." Harry said in a clipped tone.

"And what does it say?" Charlie asked calmly although he knew that it wouldn't be anything good.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Harry said dully.

Charlie hissed out loud reminiscent to the dragons that were once in his care. He tightened his hold onto Harry but said nothing. His mind was racing trying to decipher the meaning of the prophecy. Harry tensed up wondering if he was going to face rejection. When Charlie still did not react after a few seconds later, Harry pulled his body out from the comforting arms around him and made to stand up. A pair of arms immediately wrapped around his waist and a head – Charlie's head lowered down to his neck.

"Where are you going?" the low voice rumbled.

"Charlie…" Harry said licking his dry lips trying to form his thoughts into coherent words. "No matter how much – affection you feel for me, surely you're not suicidal enough to want to continue to associate with me."

"I'm not suicidal." Charlie offered. "I am afraid though. I'm afraid to lose you. I'm afraid that something might happen to you. Hell, I'm even afraid that I might be bait for you if we get together…"

"Then let's stop this." Harry interrupted. "Let's stop this before you get hurt." He pleaded.

"BUT…" Charlie said with emphasis. "I'm even more afraid of not taking this chance to let myself love. I told you that I might have fallen in love with you. And I mean it."

2354346546766473

He was back in one of the abandoned room Hogwarts has. His mind raced over the events of these past few days. Eyes staring unwaveringly at the outside, Harry stood still by the open window. He could not get enough of the feel of fresh air; something he guessed was a side effect of being locked in a cupboard from young. Though his outer countenance was calm and stoic, the inside of his mind was like a crushing whirlwind of confusion. Love. What did he know about love? Nobody had ever loved him. His parents didn't count since he couldn't even remember them. Similarly, Sirius hadn't count as he didn't really know his godfather all that well. Charlie had said that he might love him. He had explained that the presence of the 'might' was because they hadn't really known each other for very long. Hence he didn't want to flippantly throw the love word.

Still, the presence of the word love was there. And again, Harry repeated in his head, what on earth did he know about love?

Nothing, that's what.

43052345223535

"Are you okay?" a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

Charlie looked up to see Hermione's smiling face looking at him concernedly. He gave her a half smile and a shrug. "Just thinking…"

"About Harry?"

"Yeah… Hermione, can I ask you something?" Seeing her nodding, he plunged on. "Why is he like that? Why is he so…" Charlie's voice trailed off, unable to find a suitable word.

"Prickly?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to him.

"Prickly… Yeah, that's a good word for him. Don't get me wrong, Hermione. I'm… fond of Harry. But he's like this one big puzzle with lots of pieces missing." Charlie said desperately.

"I know Charlie, I know." Hermione said patting his hand lightly. Then she hesitated. "Charlie… Harry hasn't had a good life. In fact, that's quite an understatement. From what Ron and I have heard, it sounds horrible. And you know Harry, he skims over details like a jet skier skims over water. You and I, we face the uncertainty of war. But in the end, we both know we have our families to fall back on. Harry doesn't have that luxury, Charlie… And I wouldn't even want to get started on his childhood…"

Charlie frowned and paled. "What's that supposed to mean, Hermione? Are you trying to say that his relatives… aren't good to him?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead to get rid of the lines on her forehead. "I think I've said too much. Don't ask me anymore, Charlie…" She pleaded.

Charlie sighed. "Alright… So… what do you suggest I do to convince Harry that my feelings are real?"

"Harry's stubborn. Just don't give up, and one day it'll get into his thick brain that you're in love with him." Hermione said grinning at Charlie's startled face.

"How…?"

"What, you think I don't know that you love him? You're as transparent as water, Charlie Weasley." Hermione teased. "Just don't give up alright… Pursue him and one day he'll give in."

"Alright. Thanks Hermione." Charlie said giving her a small smile.

Hermione smiled right back. "You're welcome. Hey…" she said leaning towards him, her eyes narrowing creepily. "If you ever hurt him in any way, I'll cut off your lower region and make sure you'll be the first guy to ever fuck himself. That said… Good luck!"

Charlie gaped at her as she walked away from him. Glancing down at his family jewel, he reverently vowed never to hurt Harry Potter.

320423423534

"The nargles are looking out for you. It'll all be okay in the end. You'll see…" an airy voice said.

Harry didn't even have to look to know that that voice belonged to Luna. "I don't see how it can be…"

"The nargles told me that the blue-headed one-eyed nymphs told them that the redhead and the ravenhead will be magical together and that the baldheaded will be vanished at the end of the day. So don't worry Harry... Everything will turn out great."

Harry laughed. Talking to Luna was such an entertainment. The way she casually throws out unknown creature names and how she uses descriptions of people instead of their proper names. He hardly noticed her leaving the room, so deep in thought as he was. He pondered over what Luna had said and tried to discard the light of hope that came with Luna's words. No matter how loony Luna seemed, he knew that she was extraordinary and knew things others didn't.

So what did that mean for him? Does this mean that he'll be able to defeat Voldemort? Does it mean that he should give Charlie a chance and give the relationship a go?

A/N: Hey, do tell me if there is anything that needs improvement.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie ducked a branch as he made his way to the lake where Harry was currently sitting by. He took great pains into not stepping on anything that could give him away even as he lugged the huge basket that held lunch for two. Day 1 of Operation-Woo-Harry-Potter is on.

"Hey…" Charlie greeted Harry awkwardly. "I thought we could have lunch together…"

Harry looked up startled. Charlie stood in front of him in muggle jeans and a tight t-shirt carrying a lunch basket with an adorable look of awkwardness on his face. Harry smiled in response to Charlie's suggestion and replied with a shy, "Sure."

Charlie sat beside Harry leaving not a gap between their bodies. Ignoring Harry's startled look at his boldness, he continued laying out food for them to eat. After a little of cajoling on Charlie's part, Harry started eating the sandwiches that Charlie had brought down.

Charlie gazed at Harry who was in turn gazing at the lake. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Harry turned to him and smiled somberly. "Looking at the lake makes me feel small. It makes me feel insignificant and I am thankful for that."

"Most people don't like feeling insignificant…" Charlie commented.

"Yeah? Well most people are not the boy who lived either." Harry said softly. "They are not lauded for something that caused their parent's deaths. They are not praised for something that they're destined to do. They don't have any fucked up prophecy that defines their place in this world…"

"Harry…" Charlie said gingery taking hold of Harry's hand. "The prophecy does not define you. But it is the path in your life, the many paths you set out to take that defines the whole of you. You're not the boy who lived, you're just Harry, the embodiment of my perfection."

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears. His eyes blinked themselves rapidly to hold the tears before they dropped. It didn't work though as salty tears made their paths down his face. Harry bowed his head trying to hide his tears but Charlie placed a gently hand on his chin and brought his face up. Leaning forward, Charlie placed peppered Harry's eyes with soft kisses, kissing away the tears. Face dry once more, Charlie grasp Harry's waist to bring them close together and brought Harry into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna wait here till you're ready for me, okay?" Charlie whispered softly.

Harry closed his eyes painfully. He was going to die and not only was he crushing on a guy, but said guy was falling as well. How was this _not_ going to end up in heart break? But what else could he say, except…

"Okay." Replied Harry in a barely audible voice.

"Okay." Charlie replied back in a relieved tone. There was silence for awhile as Charlie tightened his arms around Harry. "Are you doing anything on Friday night?" Charlie asked.

Harry turned in Charlie's arms. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not answering a question that's an answer to my question!" Charlie declared.

Harry glared at him playfully. "Yes I'm free. Why?" He reiterated his question.

Charlie flashed him a grin. "Dine with me?"

Harry's mouth shaped into an 'O' shape. "Are you asking me out on a date, redhead?"

Charlie grinned. "Yes, I do believe I am, Raven."

"If that's the case, I guess the answer would be a yes…" Harry said shyly, all his previous bravado gone.

Charlie caressed Harry's cheeks. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7 alright. Dress nicely, I want to take you some place nicely."

"You don't have to." Harry protested.

"I _want_ to. You deserve to be spoiled and I want to spoil you."

He was just about to appreciate the softness of his bed when twin knocks sounded from his door. Groaning, he heaved himself from the bed and opened the door, only to admit Ron and Hermione in.

"Ron… Hermione… What are you guys doing here, just a few minutes before curfew?" Harry asked in surprise as he walked them to sit on his bed.

"Hello Ron and Hermione. Gosh, I've missed you so much because I haven't seen you for ages!" Hermione said dramatically.

Harry grinned. "Hello Ron and Hermione. Gosh, I've missed you so much because I haven't seen you for ages!" he parroted. "I'm sorry guys. I was just kinda busy."

"Yeah, busy sucking tonsils with my brother." Ron muttered.

Harry flung a pillow at Ron. "I have done no such thing!"

"Me thinks someone is protesting too much." Ron mock whispered to Hermione.

Harry kicked Ron's leg. "Bitch." He muttered.

"Ignore him, Harry. Tell me what's been going on with you and Charlie!" she squealed.

"Nothing!" he denied vehemently. "He's just been real nice to me lately. He brought me lunch and all. And… He's bringing him to dinner on Friday night."

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE?" Hermione squealed again in a girly manner.

Harry blushed. "Y-y-yeah… Argh!" Harry exclaimed covering his blushing face with his hands. "You're making me blush, Mione, stop it!"

Hermione giggled. "No way. Unflappable Potter blushing? The blasphemy! Perish the thought!" Hermione laughed at Harry's darkening cheeks but took pity on him. "So… Have you picked out what you want to wear yet?"

"That's insane!" Ron interrupted. "It's only early in the week. The date's on Friday! Why would he already have something chosen?"

"No way, I bet Harry has at least thought of what he wants to wear. Right?" Hermione asked nudging Harry.

Harry groaned. "Maybe… SO! What's up with you guys?"

"Don't change the subject Har." Hermione warned.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask about my dear best friends?" Harry deadpanned.

"We're fine mate. Just the bloody homework load piling on us." Ron said taking the bait while ignoring Hermione's glare.

"I get the homework, mate. But they're important. Some of the essays questions given might be repeated in the NEWTS exam." Harry advised.

"Really?" Hermione perked up in light of the new information.

"Yeah…" Harry said before launching into a whole new discussion about NEWTS.

A few minutes passed after the curfew time before they finish their wide array of topics for discussion. Everything was discussed except for the huge shadow looming in the middle of the background.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened back there?" Ron suddenly asked breaking the silence. "You do realize my family owes you another Wizards Debt. First for Ginny, then dad and now Charlie."

"I couldn't just let him die…" Harry muttered not looking at his friends.

"But it's okay for you to die?" Hermione argued back.

"Yes." Harry said before he realized what he had said. "I mean NO! No. No, I don't think I deserve to die. It's just that… there was a prophecy regarding me. And that prophecy… It gave me a hunch that… that nothing would happen if I jumped in front of Charlie."

"What does the prophecy say?" Ron asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Many might think that he was immature, but when you grow up during a war and have a best friend who was often in the frontline, you grow up quickly. While Hermione was Harry's pseudo elder sister, he was Harry's pseudo elder brother. And he would protect Harry no matter what.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

It was a few silence after that that Harry dared look at his friends' faces. Hermione looked stricken and raw panic was laid on her face. Ron looked thoughtful and somber.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione whispered as she embraced him. She buried her head on his shoulder wishing vehemently that god or fate or destiny or whoever that controlled the world would stop tormenting her brother.

"Shh, it's okay Mione." Harry said calmly, knowing that it was a shock to her. Hell, he'd known it for months and sometimes even _he_ was struck stun by his plain bad luck. "Everything will be okay."

"Of course it will." Ron said firmly. "You've been trained by the best of the best. Hell you and Dumbledore have drawn a draw in a duel how many times already? 6? 10? You'll win, mate. You'll win. You won't lose."

Harry smiled tightly at Ron's words. "Thanks Ron. I won't worry. And you should advise your girlfriend here too." he teased. "It's late. You guys should head to sleep."

Ron yawned. "Yeah mate. See ya tomorrow. Come on Mione." Ron said tugging her away from Harry.

Hermione wiped her tears and smiled feebly at Harry before waving and moving out from his room. Harry's eyes followed Ron and Hermione's backs as they walked out from his room. As soon as the door closed with a bang, Harry screwed his eyes shut and buried his head in the pillow. His mind kept replying Ron's words and wished desperately that what he said was true.

'Who am I kidding? Of course it isn't true.' Harry thought bitterly.

Slowly as the night passed, his pillow became wetter and wetter with crystalline salty liquid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to:

AngelOfContemplation

EmeraldGreyClouds

AirKnitter

SilverEars

SunChild1982

CHSgrl09

For reviewing. Special thanks to EmeraldGreyClouds for almost always reviewing


	12. Chapter 12

_*Bam Bam Bam*_

_*Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam*_

_*Thud*_

"HARRY! Harry James Potter! You better be awake by now so help me god if you aren't! Harry! You're gonna be late for classes! HARRY!"

_*Bam Bam Bam*_

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry called out groggily. "Geez woman, couldn't you have been any louder? What time is it?"

"Could I have been – ARGH forget it. It's nearly 9 you prick! Forget nearly, you already ARE late for classes" Hermione yelled from outside.

Harry's head shot up. "NEARLY 9? HERMIONE! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Hermione how could you?" Harry yelled pitifully as he rushed from his bed to his bathroom.

"EARLIER? I've been banging and kicking your door since before breakfast!" Hermione yelled back. "Why the hell are we still yelling? Open the bloody door, Potter!"

"No time!" Harry yelled from the toilet. "Look, I'll see you later. You go on first! Bye Mione!" He yelled before closing the toilet door.

He took the quickest wash in the history of Hogwarts, not even bothering to look into the mirror knowing very well that trying to style his hair in a short period of time was akin to trying to build Hogwarts within a week. Jumping into his jeans and grabbing a white button down shirt, he rushed out of his room in an effort to hasten his pace. His first class was teaching DADA so his school robes weren't required. He would however, have to end his class earlier to grab his school robes before going to his own classes.

Slipping on his shirt, he rushed down the secret pathway to his classroom while absent-mindedly buttoning up his shirt. As he heard no noise from the class, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was there before his students. He entered the classroom making sure that everything was in place and took out scrolls of parchments and a stack of books for the lesson later.

"Ahem." Someone coughed behind him.

Harry gave a startled gasp dropping his books in the process. Whirling around, he saw Charlie grinning at him in amusement. Charlie laughed looking at Harry's just-out-of-bed look, or more known as just-had-a-shag look. His hair was even more mussed up than usual, he was wearing jeans instead of the teacher-ly robes and his white half-buttoned shirt. Harry glared at Charlie reproachfully.

"How is it that you're so much larger than me but can walk into a room as quietly as a ghost?" Harry demanded, bending down to pick up the books.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he helped Harry. "Well for one, I didn't wake up only a few minutes ago…" Charlie said making a jibe at Harry.

Harry spluttered. "I'll have you know that that was a onetime thing! I'm usually up at the crack of dawn." He confessed.

They both got up from their knees with books in their arms. Charlie took the books from Harry's arms and placed his hand at Harry's lower back to steer him to his desk. Harry blushed knowing what Charlie was doing. He was claiming dominance over Harry and by acquiescing, Harry was allowing the claim on him.

"Thanks…" Harry said softly not looking into the redhead's eyes.

"Anytime…" Charlie called him softly.

Harry cursed his blush and turned his back towards Charlie to get behind his desk. Before he could do so, a hand grabbed his wrist. "Your buttons…" Charlie said indicating to Harry's shirt. Before Harry could do anything about it, Charlie has stepped in front of him and buttoned the 3 remaining buttons, making sure to graze his knuckles across Harry's chest. Harry shivered from the contact and glared at Charlie who was sporting a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Professor Potter?" a timid voice came from behind him.

Harry hissed, displeased in being caught in the act. Turning, he gave his class a smile before ordering them to their seats. Sneaking a glance at Charlie, he wondered why the redhead still hadn't gone off yet. Charlie gave him an eye roll in response to his questioning look.

"I'm supposed to be helping you for today remember?"

Harry's mouth formed an O and he shot an apologetic look at Charlie. With everything happening, he had forgotten that he had invited Charlie to speak about dragons and how to defend against them.

"Well, class, today you won't be hearing my ramblings and my entertainment of trying to bore you to sleep will not come to pass. Because today, Mister Charlie Weasley will be telling you all about dragons. Mister Weasley?" Harry called out beckoning towards Charlie.

Charlie shot Harry a nasty look for putting the spotlight onto him so suddenly. Harry only grinned and moved to his seat to settle down for a relaxing lesson. Keeping an eye out on the class to ensure that they listen, he busied himself with his potions book. When the bell rang, he barely just noticed Charlie dismissing the students.

"Raven… Let's go… Don't you have to change into your school robes? I'll accompany you to your room." Charlie said gently shaking his shoulders.

Harry tore his eyes away from the book and gave Charlie a small smile, his mind still thinking of the potion he was researching on. They walked back to Harry's room in silence with Harry's mind buzzing with how exactly he could use the potion to his benefit. Reaching the room, Harry absentmindedly said the password to his room and walked in, ignoring Charlie's presence. Leaving Charlie in the living room, he walked to his room to change. A few minutes later, he came out in his school robes, still thinking hard.

"Harry? Raven!" Charlie said in bemusement snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Harry came out of his stupor and looked around in bewilderment. "Did I just… Walked all the way here and changed?"

Charlie gave a low chuckle. "Harry…" Charlie shook his head with fond exasperation. "What exactly were you thinking of to be so distracted?"

Harry grinned widely. "I found a potion that is actually a poison. The only difference it has from a normal poison is that it doesn't react immediately. Rather, it has a time span between the consummation and the death. Isn't that fascinating?"

Charlie gaped at him. "Well… Not exactly what I'd call fascinating. Why are you so interested in the potion anyway?" Charlie suddenly demanded.

Harry blanked his face and looked into Charlie's eyes. The best way to lie is by looking into the person's eyes. It lends confidence. "I just find it to be an interesting potion."

Charlie's eyes roved over Harry's face trying to find a lie in that statement. For a moment, Charlie's eyes held hints of suspicion but it was quickly replaced with concern. Stepping right into Harry's personal space, he palmed Harry's cheeks and brushed his thumb beneath Harry's eyes. "Why are your eyes swollen, sweetheart? They look like you've been crying…"

'_Oh, shit.'_

"Guess I didn't get enough of sleep…" Harry said shrugging, forgetting the first rule of lying; always look into the other person's eyes.

"Liar." Charlie said bluntly. "This kind of swollenness could only come from crying the whole night long. It's pretty obvious from here. I couldn't see it just now because we weren't so close and we were… busy." Charlie said leering. "But now it's obvious."

Harry waved his wand conjuring a mirror in front of him and looked into the mirror for the first time that day. And he groaned. Charlie was right. His eyes were swollen and he looked well, horrible.

"What's wrong, Harry? Tell me." Charlie asked gently folding Harry into his arms.

Harry burrowed his head into the crook of Charlie's neck. "I told them about the prophecy…"

"And?"

"And they told me that I would win. That I would be able to kill Voldemort. That I would survive. They were just so confident. So confident and _so_… So hopeful." Harry said softly.

Charlie's heart clenched. "And you're not?"

Harry let out a hysterical laugh. Then he pulled his head out from under Charlie's head to look him in the eyes. "Charlie…" Harry whispered. "I'm going to be fighting the dark lord of the century. Someone who has heaps more experience than me. What makes you think that even if I win, I'll survive?" Harry asked Charlie, willing him to understand what Harry was trying to clue him in – that he was going to die. Soon.

Charlie weaved his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. "The part of me that's madly fond of you. The part of me that wants to do this…" he finished off his sentence by diving onto Harry's mouth. Licking and biting Harry's lips to an induced passion.

-173268741987493180-

"Hey mate." Harry greeted Ron with a clap on his shoulders.

Ron looked up from his Quidditch Magazine and grinned. "Hey." He said nodding to Harry.

Harry sat in silence next to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. While both Harry and Hermione had the heads room, and Ron essentially living with them, all three of them still frequent the Gryffindor rooms just for the companionship and warmth found. After all, one does not just forget 6 years of camaraderie found among the people they had lived with.

"Alright, spit it out." Ron said grinning wryly. "Your fidgeting is distracting me from my Chudley Cannons and that's just a blasphemy."

"I… I just wanted to know… If… Well… You…"

"Harry." Ron said with that one word carrying a mixture of exasperation, amusement, worry and confusion.

"Okay okay. Gryffindor courage, where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself before speaking up. "Well I just wanted to make sure you're okay with Charlie and I… You know…"

"Fucking?"

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at his best mate whose eyes were bloody twinkling like Dumbledore. Ron burst out laughing at Harry's befuddled appearance. "Man, you should have seen your face. You looked hilarious!"

Harry glared at Ron before grinning sheepishly. "Not really fucking. I mean yeah we did have sex a few times but we aren't really doing it enough to call what we have to be 'fucking'. Not that, I'd mind doing it a lot of times but I don't think we have only fucking cuz he did ask me for a date, which means he wants me for more than fucking. Right? Though he did seem to like my body…"

"MATE!" Ron yelled out clutching his ears. "My poor virgin ears! Dude! That was my brother you were talking about. Hell, you're my brother in everything but blood. I so didn't need to hear my two brothers' sex lives!"

Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oops." He said sheepishly. At Ron's glare, Harry punched him. "Well you made me nervous and after that shocked as hell! You know I just blabber on when I feel nervous. Serves you right." Harry mumbled as he settled back into his seat next to Ron.

Ron turned his body to imitate Harry's posture. Both of them gazed into the fire, relieved that the 'moment' had passed.

"Harry?" Ron murmured. Hearing Harry hum in question, he continued. "Yeah, I'm okay, mate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Dudes! 4 reviews for one chapter just aint cool man. But thank you **silverears, kylancriss, sunchild1982 **and** airknitter** for reviewing. Also, the last part is a response to sunchild's query abt Harry and Ron's interaction. Hope you enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

"HERMIONE!" Harry hollered from his room. "Hermione! C'mere!"

"Yes, my lord?" asked Hermione dryly as she came into the room with Ron in tow.

"Help me choose what to wear! Charlie's picking me up in an hour! Help me!" Harry moaned pathetically.

Hermione tutted as she moved towards the cupboard. Flinging Harry's shirts out from his cupboard, she made 2 stacks of piles. The 'to wear pile', and the 'to not wear pile'. "How about this?" Hermione asked holding up a shirt from the 'to wear' pile.

"Too dressy." Harry rejected it.

"This?"

"Nah, too business-ish."

"What about this?"

"Too casual…"

"Okay, this?"

"No way! I'll look like a total slut in it."

"You know, I totally find it insulting that you'd ask Hermione for help instead of me." Ron said interrupting them.

Harry flashed him a smile. "We're dudes, mate. We aren't meant to have any fashion sense."

"Hogwash!" Hermione said scornfully. "You chose your clothes yourself and these are all expensive designer wear."

Harry nodded mournfully. "But I still don't know what to wear!" He wailed wringing his hands.

Ron sniggered. "Try this… Harriet." He said making a jibe out of Harry before throwing a green button down silk shirt to him.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked confused even as he tried it on.

"I charmed one of your white shirts to turn green. It's a simple charm mom taught us. You say the incantation and imagine what colour you want the shirt to be. I imagined the shirt to be the colour of your eyes… So voila!" Ron said shrugging as he folded Harry's sleeves to his elbows to give Harry a more relaxed look.

Harry moved to his mirror to check out his reflection. 'Not bad.' He mused to himself. He was wearing the green shirt with black fitting jeans. His hand held the silver rolex watch that he had bought with his inheritance and he had slipped on green and black stud earrings on his auricle.

"Thank you!" Harry said exuberantly as he hugged Ron tightly. "I think I'll be calling for you from now on for fashion advise." He said to Ron before sticking his tongue out to Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "See if I ever help you with anything else ever again." She threatened.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Hermione and Ron turned to each other and smirked. "Stay here. Me and Mione want to have a chat with Charlie."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Just stay here Har. Pretend we're your parents and this is your first time on a date or something." Hermione said mischievously as she went to answer the door with Ron. "Evening, Charlie." She said gravely as she opened the door. "Please come in."

"Have a seat." Ron added in the same tone.

Charlie looked at them with a bemusedly. "Umm, okay?"

"So, where are you taking Harry today?" Hermione asked.

"And what time are you sending him back?" Ron chipped in.

"I'd also like to know what your intensions towards Harry are." Hermione said.

"Also, we'd appreciate you telling us how serious you are towards this." Ron finished.

Charlie looked at them with wide eyes. "Umm, well… Err…" Then he closed his mouth, shook his head slowly, straightened up and spoke. "I will be taking Harry for dinner at L'Olivier. After that we might take a walk at the surrounding area. I will endeavor to send him back before 2am. I also assure you that I am very serious towards this relationship and I intend to continue courting Harry until he is mine." He said confidently.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and exchanged looks. Charlie looked on nervously as they talked silently using their facial muscles. Finally they seemed to have reached a decision as they both turned to look at him.

"Harry! Charlie's here! Hurry up, you don't wanna be late!" Hermione shouted as she gave Charlie a tiny smile of approval.

Not a moment too soon, Harry came out of his room with a befuddled expression on his face. "That was weird, that was way weird. Especially knowing that that tradition of questioning is usually done by the parents." He announced to them before turning his attention onto Charlie.

Harry fought not to immediately latch on to the redhead. Charlie was absolutely drool worthy in his muggle slacks, tight undershirt and a black coat that reached mid-thigh. Charlie smiled at him and held up his hand for Harry to clasp. "Shall we?" Charlie asked, and Harry nodded in compliance.

"Hold on to me, I'll side apparate you since you don't know where the restaurant is at." Charlie said as soon as they were away from Hogwart's anti-apparition wards before he gripped Harry's waist firmly.

They appeared outside the sleek restaurant in a matter of seconds. Seeing the long queue, Harry groaned silently anticipating a long wait. However, Charlie led him straight to the entrance where they were seated at a concealed area.

"How…?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I called them beforehand. I predicted that there would be a long queue since it is a weekend night… It's quite a popular place for dates. I didn't want to take you to just some diner to eat at. I told you that you're precious to me, and I want to spoil you." The redhead said, his eyes gazing intensely at Harry.

Harry could feel his cheeks burn and placed his cool hand on them, trying to quell his blush. "Stop it! You're making me blush!" Harry whimpered. Truthfully, he loved the compliments. Charlie made him feel special and worth a whole lot more than he usually felt. He wasn't the type of guy who was exceptionally submissive to his dominant. But after the stress of the whole Voldemort fiasco, he needed a little reassurance and Charlie seems to be the right person to give it to him.

Charlie laughed at the raven squirming in his seat. Beneath the blush and the casual atmosphere, he knew Harry was affected by his words and the joking was just to cover up his genuine feelings. Reaching out his hand, he caressed Harry's red cheeks and planted a light kiss on them.

Harry blushed even more. Cringing inwardly, he turned his attention to the menu trying not to blush like a virgin school girl. Because no matter how _petite_ he was, he wasn't a girl, and he definitely wasn't a virgin.

"Shall we order?" Harry asked closing the menu.

Charlie nodded and called for the waiter. They ordered and the food came swiftly. The dinner went well enough with no awkward silences or a lack of subject to talk about. They had enough common interests to talk about but also have conflicting views to argue about. Both were well versed in many topics and though there was a considerable age difference between him and Harry, Harry was not ignorant of any topic that Charlie had brought up. This made Charlie feel better significantly.

"Sir, your bill." The waiter interrupted their talk.

Harry took out his wallet to pay for his meal but to his surpise, Charlie beat him to it and with a subtle urge, the waiter left quickly with Charlie's money. Not wanting to create a fuss at the restaurant, Harry didn't comment as he followed Charlie out. Charlie took his hand and led him to walk near a river side.

"You didn't need to do that…" Harry said. "You needn't have paid for me…" he elaborated.

Charlie looked at Harry silently. "Do you know how inadequate I feel sometimes?"

"What? Why?" asked Harry flabbergasted.

"Baby, every instinct in my body is yelling at me to protect you. My submissive. But I know short of whisking you away from here, there's nothing I can do to protect you from any attacks. You're politically stronger than me, you're magically stronger than me and even though I'm bigger than you physically, I bet you can kick my ass to the ground. So let me pay for you, okay? I may not be as rich as you, but I earn enough to provide for you comfortably."

Harry's mouth trembled with suppressed emotion before launching himself into Charlie's arms and hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Charlie and held on tight.

"Don't you ever ever feel inadequate about yourself, you silly man!" Harry hissed. "I don't think you realize how much I'm depending on you. How much I'm depending on you to stabilize me… To ground my sanity. To keep away monsters from my thoughts. All my political power and magic amount to nothing compared to what you've given me consciously or unconsciously. So… Just… Don't think like that. Okay?"

Charlie held Harry's trembling body. He hadn't realize that his confession would solicit such a extreme reaction from Harry. As he held Harry close to him, he could not help but run through Harry's words in his brain. And his body gave a shiver of uneasiness as he thought of the implications of Harry's words.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Answer this, are there too much fluff in my story? Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy and I actually forced myself to stay up to finish this chapter. Hence apologies for any mistakes.

I gave EmeraldGreyClouds a clue about the potion because she's such an awesomely loyal reviewer! Thanks (:


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter contains some explanations. Read and don't skim please!**

The room held only mediocre light thus shadows pranced around any kinetic movement that were present in the room. The two people in the room worked quietly but efficiently as their hands danced together to an intricate movement to which the movements plus the ingredients held would later form a potion.

"Harry, I'm done here. Are you going to finish any time soon?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up. "I'm just finishing with this healing potion but there's another potion I'd like to brew. Why don't you head up first?"

They were in a potions lab in the dungeon where 7th years were allowed to brew their own potions for their own use as long as they held Outstanding for their Potions practical OWLs exam.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she cleaned up her station and headed out. Harry finished his potion methodically in silence. He found that he did better in potions when he was in a relaxed state than when he was tensed as he always was in Snape's class. In no way was he great at it like Snape, but he could brew difficult potions without fear of them blowing up at his face. Finishing his potions, he cleaned up his station before taking out a book. The potions book.

He opened the book and propped it against several ingredient jars and started work. The potion was rarely brewed because it came from Salazar Slytherin's works and people were afraid that they would be classified as evil if they brewed it. 'Fools, the lot of them.' Harry thought. He reached in his bag for the Chizpurfle*. It was extremely rare and only Harry's name enabled him to be able to get that ingredient. Picking up a knife, he started shredding the carapace of the chizpurfle meticulously. His hand faltered as he remembered what else he had cut using that knife. It was perhaps true what Hermione and Ron thought of him. He was no fool, he knew that they suspected that he was suicidal and in a way, perhaps he was.

However, he refused to think it as suicide. Killing yourself because you were depressed is suicide. Killing yourself to escape your problems is suicide. However, killing yourself because you, a 17 year old boy was fated to kill or be killed by the darkest lord of the century? It was a good escape plan. Well, that's what he thought anyway.

'Still…' he thought bleakly. He hadn't been kidding when he told Charlie that he was stabilizing him. That the redhead was keeping monsters away from his mind. He wasn't kidding. Dating Charlie was like… the highlight of his life. After that first date, they had continued meeting in school and were growing closer than ever. Harry often wondered the sense of the relationship. But after taking a 'dose' of Charlie, he couldn't stop. He was addicted. Gripping the knife tightly, he ignored the urge and the seduction it held towards him and continued skinning the chizpurfle.

It was many hours later that he actually completed the potion. The complicated potion had many steps to it and had many cooling and simmering stages. The potion colour was transparent, like Veritaserum. But it held a cloudy tinge that seems to float aimlessly in the vial it was held in. Harry cleaned up his station and stuffed his belongings into his bag. All the while, the almost-transparent potion sat innocently on his lab table, almost as if it didn't hold the power to change everything in Harry's life.

Suddenly the still air in the dungeons seemed to suffocate Harry. Claustrophobia seemed to set in the longer he stood in the dark shadows. Grabbing his bag and the vial, he rushed out of the dungeon and walked straight to the Astronomy Tower. It was the highest tower in the school and thus had more air, his half-crazed head reasoned.

Dusk had fallen by the time he had reached the tower. Looking at his reflection through one of the windows, he gave a mirthless laugh at his pale and listless face. Opening one of the large doors that shut the tower from the open air, he sat near the edge of the tower, dangling his legs. His bag tossed aside, he gazed at the vial in his hand.

"I don't know whether to kiss you for having the ability to take all these horrors away from the world or to throw you away for having the capability to take my life away." He whispered to the potion. Then he laughed. He laughed at the absurdity of speaking to a potion. "I bet even Snape don't talk to his beloved potions…"

Leaning against the wall at his side, he looked into the vast space of dark blue sky. "You must think I'm crazy…" He whispered, to a god that his Aunt Petunia had always forced him to pay respect to when he was younger.

"You must think I'm crazy, to want to kill myself in one second, and being so anguished about _having_ to kill myself. But that's just it. Putting a knife through my wrist right _now_ is _my_ choice. It's my choice to take away this burden from myself. But having to drink this potion later as a way to kill Voldemort… It isn't much of choice eh? And not very beneficial for me either. I thought… I at least have a choice. To either kill myself and save myself the pain of killing Voldermort. Or to go through killing Voldermort, but at least having my life intact. Now… I have to do both. God, _why_ me?" His tone was somber and dead.

He waited for awhile, but silence remained and no answer came. He peered down between his legs at the dark abyss beneath him and wondered how it would feel to plunge down and be free of the world. 'Or would it be better to let his blood out?'

He reached out his hand accioed his potions knife. Never letting go off the potion, he positioned the knife on the veins of his left hand. He wondered to himself if this would be it. No matter how many times he had cut before, he had never cut deep enough for severe blood loss. He only cut enough to feel the pain and remove the numbness.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his moment of weakness and steadied his hand to slice through his veins.

Then…

A hint of red hair flashed through his mind. Hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. A warm body invaded his mind. A firm hand guiding his back. Soft hair brushed through his cheeks. Laughter. Companionship. Safety. _Happiness…_

"Charlie…" a whisper fell out of his mouth.

Harry opened his eyes expecting to see the redhead himself, but was both relieved and disappointed to see only empty space surrounding him. Giving a sigh of frustration, he flung the knife to his side and slumped to the wall. He hadn't realized the impact his relationship with the redhead on himself. Staring into the dark sky, he never saw the hulking figure walk silently up to him and knelt beside him.

Charlie picked up the knife and examined it thoroughly for blood. Finding not even a trace for it, he breathed a sigh of relief. However, that relief soon turned into worry as his lover still did not move from his self-induced trance. He had not seen him for both lunch and dinner and had gotten worried. Seems like he had reason to be worried.

"Harry…" He whispered sitting cautiously beside Harry trying not to look down. "Baby, look at me." He said touching Harry's cheeks.

Harry jumped up startled. "Charlie?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You didn't come for lunch and dinner and I got worried. And Hermione mentioned that you liked to go to high places to think." Charlie said. Well to be honest, she actually told him that Ron and she have always found him at high places and he had always looked like he wanted to jump.

"Oh…" Harry said before drifting off again.

Charlie scooped Harry up and cuddled him. "Baby, what's wrong. Tell me, please."

Harry tensed up and then relaxed again against the familiar contours of Charlie's body. Then he shook his head resolutely. "It's nothing. I was just thinking and lost track of time."

Charlie ignored his lies. "It's killing me to see you like this." He said silently. "And I worry that one day I won't be able to hold you anymore and the last thing that was holding on to you will be this." Charlie took out Harry's knife from his pocket.

Harry reached out for the knife with trembling hands. His small pianist-like hands shook as they reached out towards the knife. However, Charlie withdrew his hand and kept the knife in his pocket.

"Please tell me what's wrong…" Charlie pleaded softly.

Harry gave a dry sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to lose it. I tried. I really tried to bring myself back to reality. And I thought of you… and I didn't do it. See?" Harry rambled on as he showed Charlie his bloodless arm.

"I know, I know…" Charlie soothed him. "But what made you lose control, sweetheart? Baby, please tell me."

Harry shook his head and tucked his body underneath Charlie's chin. His body quivered with his strong emotions running in his body. "I cannot, Charlie, I cannot."

Charlie hugged Harry even tighter knowing that no matter he said, Harry wouldn't divulge his secrets anytime soon. As he ran his fingers down Harry's hips, he could feel the hardness of a vial coming from Harry's pocket. Slowly, he took out the vial from Harry's pocket and his blood turned cold.

"_I found a potion that is actually a poison. The only difference it has from a normal poison is that it doesn't react immediately. Rather, it has a time span between the consummation and the death. Isn't that fascinating?"_

Charlie's heart began beating quickly. He could still remember Harry's enthusiastic description of the potion and now there was a foreign potion in his pocket. Could it be coincidence? His self- cutting was bad, but it was not a confirmed death as was taking that Poison Potion would be like. Once one consumes the potion, death would be imminent.

"Harry, what is this?" Charlie demanded.

Harry withdrew from the hug to look at what Charlie was holding. His face lost colour but showed none of his panic. "It's just Veritaserum, Charlie. Can't you recognize it from the colourless solution?" Harry said praying that it was dim enough that Charlie can't see the cloudy tinge in the potion.

Charlie gazed at Harry for a long time. He was sure that Harry was lying, but he couldn't very well just accuse Harry straight out. "Alright…" Charlie said finally breaking the silence. "Please, just remember… that I love you. And it would kill me, if anything were to happen to you."

Harry smiled, but his smile belied his sadness. "Okay." He said simply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*The Chizpurfle really does exist.

**Hey! I sincerely hope this chapter explains some questions you may have. And please please tell me what you think of it. I'm hoping I might reach 100 reviews for this chapter. I only need like whut, 7 more?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Weasley, I need you at the reserve." The gruff voice of his boss woke him up from a delicious dream about a certain raven.

"Nyuh? Huh?" Charlie woke up groggily and turned to his head towards the direction of the sound.

"WEASLEY!"

Charlie jumped up from his lying position and fell onto the floor with a crash. "What? Huh? Boss? What?" He mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"I need you at the reserve now, Weasley. Your dragon, Temple is giving birth in a few days time and won't let anyone near her. You're her original tamer. Maybe she'll listen to you. Get your ass back here by tomorrow Weasley."

"Wait wait." Charlie stammered waking up quickly. "I thought I was here to get acquainted with Hogwarts to ready the dragons for the war?"

"The Headmaster said that there was a change of plans and the dragons are no longer needed." The man snapped. "But you'll be coming back to Hogwarts after Temple give birth. The Headmaster wants you here. Don't forget Weasley! Be here by tomorrow!"

"But…" Charlie protested weakly. However, the man's head was gone from the fireplace before he could continue his protest. Charlie let his head fall to the edge of the bed with a groan. Temple was giving birth. That was great news. That was his first dragon and he had grown unreasonably attached to her. However, he was wary of leaving Harry alone here. Logically, he knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't let him be alone but well… To be honest, he would miss the raven horribly.

Charlie blushed and buried his head into his pillow. Bill would pass out laughing if he knew such sentiment passed through his head.

: }

"You're what?" Hermione snapped while Ron groaned.

"Charlie, do you _have_ to go?" Ron asked seriously.

"Weasley, remember that threat I gave you? I'm just about ready to carry it out right now…" Hermione growled menacingly.

Charlie's eyes grew wide as he raised his arms up as if trying to ward of any attacks from the brunette. "I really have to go, Hermione, Ron." He said pleadingly. "My boss needs me there for Temple… But I'll be coming back after the birth!"

"That's not the point Char…" Ron said gloomily.

"Well, what is?"

"You don't know… You don't know how Harry was before you came. He was…" Ron trailed off unable to think of the right word.

"Unhinged." Hermione supplied the word coolly. "He was unhinged."

"Unhinged?" Charlie repeated questioningly.

"You don't know what it's like, Charlie. To see your best friend, to see someone whom you treat like a brother slowly unravel at the weight of the wizarding world. He was suffering so badly, but he refused to tell neither Ron nor me about it. He wanted to save us the burden of his problems but it was tearing him up inside. Ron and I… We thought he was going crazy. He was suicidal, depressed and mad at the world."

"To sum it up, it was horrible... But somehow, you got him out of it." Ron said interrupting Hermione.

"I… I didn't'… I… Oh." Charlie said speechless. He was shocked out of his wits. He didn't realize that his coming here had changed – had affected – Harry so much. Stunned, he turned his back on his brother and Hermione and faced the window. He knew Ron and Hermione were worried about what would happen if he left Harry here. But Temple needed him and his job would be in jeopardy if he left. He wasn't being selfish, but he had to be realistic here. Besides, he trusted Harry not to do anything to risk his life while he was not here to stop him.

"I _need_ to go." Charlie said. "Not just for Temple, but for Harry as well. Even if I stay now, how would our relationship be a healthy one if I refuse to let him out of my sight?"

There was silence as Ron and Hermione contemplated his answer. Hermione sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping, Charlie. But I…"

"Was just worried for Harry." Charlie said continuing her sentence. "I get it, I really do. So am I."

The three shared a worried smile for the common link in between them all. Harry.

:]

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wouldn't leave if I could but I'm needed at the reserve." Charlie said ruefully as he pulled Harry even tighter against his side.

Harry smiled. "It's okay… I understand. Besides, this gives me time to check out other guys." Harry said cheekily.

Charlie mock gasped and glared at him playfully. "Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to make a lasting impression on you then." He said moving to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry moaned as he bared his neck to allow more access to Charlie. Charlie pushed Harry gently to lie on the sofa and followed to cover Harry's body with his. With a sudden show of dominance, he held Harry's hands against the sofa and leaned down to undo Harry's shirt buttons. With teeth.

Harry moaned even more and struggled futilely for the use of his hands. The feel of Charlie's hot breath and scraping of teeth against his skin nearly became his undoing. Once the shirt was opened, Charlie began sucking and biting, leaving marks that would hopefully last for as long as he was away.

"Please Charlie please…" Harry pleaded.

Charlie let go of Harry's hands and began to remove their articles of clothing. Not taking his usual slow pace, he stretched Harry and entered his lover with a single swoop. Their pace was hard and passionate, unlike their usual love making where he lavished his utmost love towards his lover.

"Charlie!" Harry cried out at his climax concurrently with Charlie's cry of Harry's name.

Charlie sagged onto Harry, exhausted from their love making.

"What was that?" Harry murmured regarding their atypical sex.

"I won't be here to make love to you for a while and I wanted to make sure you remember that." Charlie said softly as he gazed into Harry adoringly. He then brushed his hand at the various marks he had left on Harry. "And Harry, remember, whenever you lose yourself, look at these marks, and remind yourself that I will always find you, no matter where you are."

:)

Harry stared at the full length mirror in his room which reflected his naked torso. It was littered with little bruises the shape of a compressed mouth. _Charlie_'s mouth, to be exact. Smiling softly, he traced them all as they followed a line from his collarbones to his hip bones.

Charlie had been gone for about one and a half days and the love-making was still fresh in his mind. Usually, the redhead was tender and sweet, as if trying to make up for all the love Harry lacked when he was younger. But yesterday he was dominant and passionate, trying to embed the memory of them fucking into both their memories. 'Could the man be anymore perfect?' Harry mused.

"_And Harry, remember, whenever you lose yourself, look at these marks, and remind yourself that I will always find you, no matter where you are."_

Harry's smile turned bitter. Without the redhead as an anchor, the whole world seemed to turn grey once more. His mood was sporadic; neutral at best and depressed at worst. It was like as if, without Charlie, his positive emotions took a sick leave. They probably did. Truth was, Charlie, Ron and Hermione was his only reason for happiness. Charlie was gone and Ron and Hermione were busy with NEWTS and each other to ensure that he didn't sink into some puddle of gloominess. He didn't want them to either. Their job was to be his friends, not to be his caretakers. He walked to his wide open window and as he had done before, stared down at the black abyss.

'_Come_…' the wind whispered. '_Come_…'

Harry shivered and hugged his torso tight. Then, he resolutely closed and latched the windows. He would not fail Charlie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

READ THIS.  
How crazy do you want Harry to be without Charlie? Please review and answer!

Sorry for the late update. Due date for my assignments are sprouting up and common tests are coming. So sorry my dears! With this apology, I'd like to apologise once more because I don't know when my next update will be. Also, thanks for fulfilling my wish of achieving a hundred reviews.

And to Edinachan: Hey! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Regarding the issue of beta readers, I'm afraid I won't be getting one because I seem to have issues about having one. I just feel stressed if I have a beta, feeling that I have a deadline, and I dislike that feeling. Sorry if this inconveniences you!


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm worried." Hermione declared 2 days after Charlie left Hogwarts.

"Yeah, so am I." Ron agreed, knowing the cause of her worry.

Pacing around her room, she wringed her hands. "He hasn't been eating for 2 days Ron! I gave him the food; he said he'd eat it in his room. The next day, I saw it untouched on his desk! His eye bags are getting bigger and bigger, like as if he hasn't been sleeping… "

"I know, Mione. But what can we do? We expected this, didn't we, when Charlie first told us he needed to go off to Romania for a short while. We predicted this, and even warned Charlie about this. And Charlie gave some bullshit about how this would be good for both of them. Well, I hope he knows what he's doing."

"He didn't say that it'd be good for them, Ron…" Hermione said patiently. "He only said that it would be bad for them if he stayed and Harry grew dependent on him."

"Technicalities…" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"So… Do we warn Charlie about this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so… He wouldn't be able to get back here if his beloved dragon hasn't given birth. And any distractions to him might cause accidents that are just waiting to happen in the dragon confinement."

Hermione sighed. "So we sit and wait?"

"We sit and wait." Ron agreed.

*page break*

"Today's lesson will be about recognizing the colour of the spells." Harry began to his wide-eyed class. "Spells have different colors and they each hint to us on their level of danger. For example, the spell 'Avada Kedavra' is at a bright green while 'Stupefy' is at a bright red. Who can name me other spell colors?"

Several hands rose up high and Harry smiled inwardly. He never knew teaching could be so easy and fun. When Albus had suggested teaching to him, he had been hesitant. He had never had much experience with kids and didn't think he could handle them. To his surprise, they were all demure and obedient. Of course the Slytherins were a problem, but most times, he only handed out detention – detentions that were handled by Filch.

As usual, the lesson went on smoothly. Harry ended the class before it officially ended, as he always did, to give his students a breather before his next class. Dismissing them, he turned his back towards them to rearrange the books behind him.

"Professor?" a timid voice came from behind him.

Harry whirled around in surprise to see a whole group of Hufflepuffs behind him. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I – Well, we were w-w-wondering if you were sick. It's just that you looked like you lost weight. And, and your face is really pale." said one of them, gaining confidence as he spoke.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Do I really look that horrible?" he joked.

"No! No… You just look… pale…" a girl finished lamely.

Harry smiled at her kindly and replied "Thank you for your concern. I am feeling a little bit under the weather, but it's nothing for you to worry about. It'll pass soon, I'm sure."

The Hufflepuffs exchanged looks with each other. "Well okay then… We were just wondering because you look tired and pale all the time now. We'll get out of your hair now, Prof." said a muggleborn, using the usual muggle slang for Professor.

Harry smiled as they got out of the classroom together. His Hufflepuffs were the sweetest kids ever. If he ever got a chance to redo his years, he'd choose to go to Hufflepuff. He'd probably be welcomed there, boy-who-lived or not. Of course, then he'd have to drag along Ron and Hermione into the house as well. He suddenly grinned. He couldn't imagine Gryffindor's know-it-all and chess-master going into Hufflepuff.

Remembering what his students had said, he lost his grin. Was it true, did he look sick? Without looking at a mirror, he admitted that he probably did. After all, if he didn't, why would his students inquire about him? Packing his stuff, he walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Even if he couldn't do anything for tired complexion, due to his insomnia, he could do with some meat on his bones.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him with surprise evident in her voice.

"Hey Hermione, Ron." He replied, ignoring their surprise faces.

Filing his plate with fruits and little bits of different food, he ignored them and forced himself to eat. His head chanting with 'eat, eat, eat, eat, eat', he slowly but surely managed to finish a portion of what was on his plate. Suddenly realizing the silence from Ron and Hermione, he looked up to see both of them staring at him with astonishment on their face.

"What?" he asked trying to mask his exasperation. Honestly, how can a bloke eat with people staring at him?

That seemed to break them out of their stupor. Hermione coughed embarrassedly as she nudged Ron. "Nothing, nothing…" she muttered as she began to scoop food into her own plate.

"So… Mate… What… What brings you here?" he asked lamely.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's lunch Ron. I'm here to eat." He said loftily conveniently ignoring the fact that he hadn't step foot into the hall for a few days already.

"I… Yeah. Okay…" Ron trailed off unsurely, before shrugging his shoulders to continue stuffing himself with food.

"So… How was class just now?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to ignore the surprising fact that he was eating.

"Great!" Harry said beaming. "I think I'm getting the hand of teaching. Of course, these are only the year ones. Who knows what would happen if I have to teach the upper years."

"No way mate, you taught the DA and you did great. I'm sure teaching the upper years would be easy for you." Ron said with an easy going smile.

"Yeah Harry. Don't be silly. You're the reason we all passed our exams." Hermione said warmly.

"Passed? We aced them Mione!" Ron said gleefully. "And I didn't even have to study much for it."

"You didn't study much for your OWLS?" Hermione asked aghast. "Ron, that's irresponsible!"

"No. That's studying smart, because I knew Harry's teachings stuck in my head. So I didn't have to waste time studying what I already knew." Ron said triumphantly.

Harry ducked his head to hide his smile as Hermione retaliated. Those two would never change. Feeding himself a few more spoonfuls of fruit, he grimaced and pushed his plate away. He was too full already. Hermione paused in mid-argument with Ron and glanced at his plate.

"You're done?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Harry replied with a hint of defiance in his voice.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks as if to say – well at least he ate! – with each other and shrugged. "We'll see you soon then mate. After I finish eating." Ron said pointing to his half-full plate."

Hermione shot a revolted face at Harry in reference to Ron's table manners as he left. Harry laughed softly under his breath taking care not to alert Ron that they were laughing at him. Ron was a pig only when not in sight of Molly Weasley. In front of her, he chewed more of his food and took great pains not to talk with his mouth full of food.

Later on in Harry's room, Hermione voiced out a question that had been bothering her. "Harry? What are we going to do about Voldermort? And the prophecy?"

Ron looked up from his Quidditch magazine to listen to the answer and Harry put his quill down and turned away from his homework. "I… Dumbledore, Dumbledore has it all figured out. Don't worry about it, Mione. Be irresponsible for once." He teased lightly.

"I will, if you will." She taunted, with a sharp gaze.

"I would love to, if the prophecy doesn't practically have my name on it." Harry rebutted.

"Just because the clues point to you doesn't mean that you have to bear it all alone!" she cried out.

"And I'm not!" Harry said firmly. "I have the Order of the Phoenix behind me. And all I need from you…" His gaze transferred to Ron, "and Ron, is for you two to stay safe. So that at the end of the day, I know that you guys – the only thing I have left of a family – are safe."

"Harry." Ron called steadfastly. "You're my family just as much as I am yours. And at the end of the day, Mione and I would like to know that _you're_ safe, and not lying dead somewhere on the battlefield."

Harry gritted his teeth and looked away. What was he to say to that? He hated to lie and saying that he wouldn't die was as dark a lie as black is to other colours. "A muggle writer had once said, 'a war has no unwounded soldiers'. I'll try Ron, but I cannot make any promises."

Ron walked to him and stood in front of him. "Not enough, bro." he muttered gruffly.

Hermione gave a miserable sniff and wrapped her arms around them. Hogwarts had protected her students to an extent, but as soon as they stepped out of school, it would hit them full blast. So far, they had been lucky that none of their family members had been hurt. But they cannot be lucky forever. Such is war. War is not about honor, nobility or pride. It was only about death, death and more deaths.

Ron was the first to pull away. "It's nearing curfew, we should go to bed now."

Hermione sniffed and withdrew from the hug. "Goodnight Harry. Try and get some sleep today."

Harry smiled and walked them to the door. "Goodnight guys. Hermione, try to wake me up sometime before classes tomorrow." He joked.

Hermione glared at him playfully as she walked off waving goodbye. Ron gave a hoot of laughter and as they turned round the corner, Harry could hear Ron teasing Hermione about it. Shaking his head, he closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't want to die, but what choice did he have? Throwing away his morose thoughts, he got ready for bed. The soft linen was a soft lullaby and lulled him to sleep. Immediately, he was thrown into another world. A world of terror. A world where he watched Cedric get killed, where Sirius was cursed into the Veil, a world where Ron, Hermione and Charlie died, a world where nothing went right.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" Harry woke up screaming. His body was covered with sweat and his breathing labored. "No…" he whispered softly as his shoulders shuddered with repressed sobs. Wiping his tears angrily, he got up to pace around the room. His shoulders were taut with negative emotions and his heart seemed to hurt. He clenched his fist tightly and was rewarded by a diminutive pain from his nails poking his palm. Distracted by that pain, his heartache seemed to lessen. However as soon as he unclenched his fist, the heartache returned full force. Looking at his school bag, he gazed longingly at it knowing that his knife was in there.

"Argh!" he yelled exasperatedly tearing his gaze from the bag.

He needed to _feel_. Thinking back, he remembered the _punishments_ Vernon used to inflict on him. Looking at his hands and remembering the damage a pair of hands can do, he smiled in relief. He just needed to _fee_l and stop the pain in his heart. He began to snap his middle finger towards his skin forcefully repeatedly at the same place. Feeling something else besides the pain in his heart, Harry relaxed fractionally. As long as he continued, the pain and the nightmares would keep away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PS: Ever tried that snapping thing? It really is painful if you're forceful enough!

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS! For these past 2 weeks, NO ONE on my story alerts list has been updating -.- So I thought it'd be nice for my readers to at least have this if they are going through the same withdrawal-from-stories symptoms as I am.

PS: Thank you for all your suggestions in your reviews. They really helped! (:


	17. Chapter 17

"How is he?" Charlie asked from the fireplace. He had floo-called Harry only to find that he was at a staff meeting and that Ron and Hermione were hanging out in his rooms. "I couldn't call earlier because I had to subdue Temple, and once she put her attention on me, she wouldn't let me get out of her sight."

"He's…" Hermione trailed off and exchanged looks with Ron.

"He's doing fine." Ron said giving Hermione a warning look. He knew his big brother well enough that he would only worry about Harry and get distracted during his job.

"And how exactly is 'fine'?" Charlie asked suspiciously catching the exchanged looks.

"Last I checked, fine means able-bodied, well, all right, okay, not bad, excellent, and many more adjectives that I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear of…" Hermione said innocently. "When are you coming back anyway?"

"Well, Temple's cervix has begun to dilated and we're waiting for her contraction to be at her peak so that – "

"Charlie!" Ron began forcefully. "I don't want nor need to hear about a dragon's vagina."

"Right right, so I'll probably be back in about 2 days time. 3 at most…" Charlie said sheepishly. "So… Is he eating? Is he starving himself again?"

"Nah, he's eating alright. We ate lunch together today." Ron said truthfully, choosing to omit the fact that that was the only time they had seen him eating.

"Charlie…" Hermione began suddenly. "Why does your dragon have a vagina?"

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake!" Ron yelled exasperatedly.

Hermione reddened. "No, wait! I meant, I thought dragons conceive by laying eggs. Didn't all the dragons in the Triwizard tournaments lay eggs? Why is Temple giving birth?"

Charlie's face lighted up. "Well you see, Temple isn't like any other dragons. He is an Asian dragon and there are no established dragon reserves there so most dragons are allowed to run amok. Thus they can mate with any animal they like. Somehow, Temple got pregnant and managed to fly all the way to Romania to give birth. At first we were going to do something akin to a Cesarean section that muggles have used before because her vagina isn't big enough to squeeze out a baby dragon but weeks later, we realize that her vagina is – "

"Oh for Merlin's sake. I seriously don't want to hear this." Ron huffed as he got up from his kneeling position in front of the fireplace and walked to the Heads Common Room.

"Ron?" Harry came into the common room just as he stepped out from Harry's room. "What don't you want to hear?" Harry asked curiously, having had heard the last part of Ron's shout.

"About a dragon's vagina." Ron replied grumpily.

"A what?" Harry asked bemusedly. "Why on earth would anyone want to talk about a dragon's vagina?"

"I don't know… Ask your boyfriend!"

"My boyfr-? Charlie? He flooed?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, mate. In your room." Ron said distractedly as he flipped through a Qudditch magazine.

Harry walked quickly to his room trying not to run so as not to appear too eager and needy. "Hey Redhead." He greeted as soon as he entered his room.

"Harry!" Hermione cheered. "Charlie was telling me about dragons! But I'll let you guys talk now." She said as she left the room and closed the door with a firm bang.

"Hey Raven." Charlie said softly. "How was the staff meeting?"

Harry made a face. "Okay, I suppose. I don't know why they insist on my attendance. After all, I only teach the year 1s. The meetings are usually about the upper years about things that will happen a few months later! Those teachers sure know the meaning of early preparation…."

Laughing, Charlie said, "Isn't that good? You get to hear the news before any of your peers!"

Harry snorted. "Not when I won't be there for them." He mumbled unconsciously.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"What? Oh err, I said 'Not when I… Not when I… have no care for them.'" Harry stumbled.

"Oh, I thought I heard differently. Anyway, how are you holding up, baby?"

Harry smiled at the endearment. "I've been worse. I'm fine, Char. Don't worry. I look fine, don't I?"

"You look way more than fine." Charlie said huskily.

Harry raised his eyebrows saucily. "That's nice to know. So… Did you miss anything here back at ole' Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he moved his hand casually from his head to a downwards motion causing him to graze his chest.

Charlie's eyes followed his every movement. "I definitely miss many things. Some things more than others." He said suggestively.

"Oh? Tell me then… What is it that you miss?" Harry mischievously.

Charlie laughed huskily. "Oh baby, wouldn't you want to know. But unless you want all of my friends to see me pleasuring myself as they hear me describe to you every corner of your delectable body, you wouldn't ask again.

"Charlie Weasley! You better not dare do anything of that sort!" Harry said suddenly sitting up and glaring at the redhead.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart, I never share."

Harry blushed before muttering, "Prat!" to Charlie's direction.

"Back to your question as to whether you looked fine…" Charlie began. "I'd say yes, but you probably have some kind of concealment charm on you."

"Wha – What? I'd never…" Harry protested.

"You think I didn't notice the slight change of your face between the time you came in and now? Come now lover, I notice everything about you."

Harry's shoulders sagged. "I just didn't want to worry you." He whispered looking down at the carpet.

"Baby look at me." Charlie said firmly. "You're mine. And just as that means that you're mine to love, it also means that you're mine to worry about. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Kay." Harry mumbled petulantly, still looking down at the carpet.

Charlie smiled tenderly at his lover. If it was his choice, he'd rush back to Hogwarts now and straight away to Harry. But as always, life is unfair. Still keeping his voice in a soothing tone, he asked, "Now will you please remove your concealment charm, baby?"

Harry kept quiet, pondering whether to acquiesce to the request or not. On one hand, Charlie had a point when he said that being his means that he gets to worry about Harry. On the other hand, Harry was well aware that Charlie's work place was perilous and precarious if one was distracted.

"Baby?" Charlie prompted.

"No…" Harry said softly. "I'm fine, Charlie. There's nothing to worry about. I'm eating; Ron and Hermione told you that right? Don't worry Charlie, please? I don't want you to get worried and distracted for me and cause yourself an accident. The concealment charms are just to cover up my paleness because I'm – I'm not getting enough sun."

Charlie sighed. "I don't particularly believe you, lover. But I'll leave it at that because I trust you. I trust that you'll take care of yourself because you know how much I would hurt if you are harmed."

Harry felt a stab of guilt as he remembered snapping his finger against his skin to feel pain. "Okay…" he mumbled.

"I miss you, Raven." Charlie said softly.

Harry looked up and bit his lips before whispering, "I miss you too."

Charlie smiled at this. His raven was an enigma. One minute he was appealing, minx-like and all sexy, the other minute, he would be the picture of vulnerability, sweet and appeared way too young for Charlie to be having wet dreams of.

"I've got to go sweetheart, Temple is roaring for me." Charlie said wincing.

Indeed, Harry could hear a faint roar coming from Charlie's end. "Wait… When…" Harry faltered as he blushed. "When are you coming back?"

"In about 2 days. I'll rush back to you as soon as the baby dragon pops out from Temple, okay?" Charlie said soothingly.

"Don't rush yourself. I don't want you to faint in the floo or something." Harry said alarmed.

Charlie chuckled amusedly. "Alright sweetheart, I'll take care of myself, as will you." He said warningly.

"I will." Harry said.

"Good. Now I really got to go, lover. Take care and I'll see you soon. And Harry, whatever it is the teachers are planning for, you _will_ be here for it." Charlie said before his head vanished from the fireplace.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise before falling onto his back on the carpeted floor. His longing for Charlie abated from the conversation they had. His guilt however, was not abated. Before Charlie came back, he had to find a way to sleep at least once, eat more, and stop hurting himself to stop feeling his pain.

Harry groaned before rolling himself to his stomach. 'Oh this is gonna be easy.' He thought sardonically.

;)

"Harry!" Ron said surprise colouring his voice. "You're here! Again!" he said gesturing to the Great Hall.

"Well…" Harry started. "It's dinner! Again!" Harry said in mock surprise.

Hermione snorted in laughter before turning to her book. There was silence between Ron who was gorging down food, Hermione who was reading while eating and Harry who was once again chanting 'eat, eat, eat!' to himself.

"Harry? Why do you have this tortured face the exact same moment you swallow your food?" Hermione asked.

Harry made a face and pushed his plate away. "I don't want to eat." He whined.

"Well…" Hermione said exchanging a look with Ron. "Not that we're not thankful, but why are you eating then?"

"mmchamighesh"

"What? Mate, you're mumbling." Ron said.

"I said, Charlie asked me to eat, alright?" Harry said snapping.

"Oh." Ron said strangely, before roaring in laughter. "Mate! You're acting like a girl!"

"Ron!" Hermione reproached as she hit his torso with the back of her hand. "That's great, Harry." She said warmly. "I'm so glad that you're eating once more."

Harry bit his lips. "I'm sorry I've been worrying you guys… I never wanted to bother you guys…"

"Hey hey, what are you talking about. We're your friends. And more that that, you're like our brother. You aren't a bother." Hermione said gently squeezing his hands.

"Yeah mate, what she said." Ron said nudging Harry's shoulders. "What did my brother say anyway, to make you eat?"

Hermione squealed. "Yes, tell us!"

Harry's face began turning a faint red. "He said… He said that… If anything happened to me, he'd be hurting too."

Hermione immediately made 'awww' sounds as Harry turned even redder. Harry turned his face to Hermione and hid his flaming face in her hair. "He's really good to me, Mione."

Hermione looped her hands around Harry and replied, "Of course he is, honey. He fancies you like crazy."

"Plus…" Ron added. "He's a Weasley. I heard that the Weasleys are all nice people." Ron said with a straight face.

Harry sniggered as Hermione shot Ron a death ray. Harry picked up his spoon once more to take another bite of his lunch but his stomach rebelled. Dropping the spoon, he dry-heaved to the alarm of Hermione and Ron.

"Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and shut his mouth with one hand while the other hand was used to signal that he was fine. He breathed raggedly for a few seconds before he finally stopped feeling nauseas. His face was pale and chalky from the queasiness before.

"Harry, what was that? Are you ill?" Hermione asked fretfully.

Harry immediately shook his head. He didn't want to see Poppy again after all. "No! I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm just not used to so much food. I'm going to my room, alright? I don't think I want to see another piece of food today." Harry said getting up from the bench.

"If you're sure…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Wait, Harry." Ron said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll follow you to your rooms."

"No, Ron…" Harry protested. "You haven't even finished your food."

"Nah, I'm done mate. Come on! No excuses." Ron said as he pecked Hermione goodbye on the lips.

Harry finally acquiesced as Ron started dragging him by the arm. They both waved goodbye to Hermione as they left the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry I pulled you out from dinner, Ron."

"Mate…" Ron said sighing exasperatedly. "I chose to follow you up. You didn't pull me out from dinner! If memory serves correctly, I'm the one who was pulling you out from the Great Hall."

Harry grinned. "Alright, alright."

"Hey…" Ron said looking distinctly uncomfortable. "You and Charlie are okay, right?"

"Yeeees." Harry said puzzledly. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just making sure my big brother is treating my _little_ brother right." Ron said grinning as he emphasized on the word 'little'.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ little!" Harry protested futilely. "You're just huge."

"Yeap, of course I am. I'm gigantic." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry punched Ron's shoulders. "You ARE gigantic, you brute! Since when are you sarcastic anyway? I like it better when you were just a guy with an emotional range of a teaspoon." Harry teased Ron reminding him of all the times Hermione had called him that.

"Oi! I do not! My emotional range is more than a teaspoon!" Ron yelled.

"Alright, you have an emotional range of a tablespoon then." Harry said with a cheeky smile as they entered his room.

"I… You…" Ron spluttered. "Argh! Whatever. I'm gonna wait here for Hermione, okay?"

"Sure… Make yourself at home while I try to sleep. Keyword, try."

"What's wrong? Difficulty in sleeping?" Ron asked in concern.

"It's not that… I just…"

"… have nightmares." Ron finished.

Harry looked up startled.

"Hey, I bunked with you for 6 years. I probably know more about your sleeping habits more than Charlie does." Ron said before making a face. "Which is just plain disturbing."

Harry laughed before he sobered. "Yeah… I have nightmares sometimes. But I need to have a good night's rest before Charlie comes back or he'll worry!"

"Alright, _Harriet… _Get a pillow and come here." Ron said gesturing to the couch.

"Umm, Ron? I'm not ready to cheat on your brother with you." Harry said jokingly.

"Don't even joke about that Harry!" Ron said shuddering. "That's like incest!" he said as he put Harry's pillow on his lap and pulled Harry to lie on it. "Charlie used to do this for Ginny and I when we were little. I guess it's ironic that I'm now doing it for his boyfriend."

Harry hmmed sleepily as Ron started running his fingers through his hair. "Am I, though?"

"Are you what, Harry?"

"Am I his boyfriend?"

"Yes, Harry, you are." Ron said patiently and amusedly.

"Oh… Good." Harry said before he succumbed to sleep.

Ron smiled at his pseudo brother as his breath evened out. A few minutes later, Hermione came into Harry's room and her lips twitched at the sight in front of her. At Ron's warning glare, she quickly pressed her lips together so that he won't see her smile.

"Help me levitate him to his bed." Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded and did so, pausing to tuck him in before leading Ron out of the room. They entered her room and got ready for bed silently, as if Hogwart's walls were thin and the sound of their voices could penetrate through Harry's room. As they lay cuddling on the bed, Ron spoke up.

"He's been having nightmares."

"He can't even eat a few bites before he feels like vomiting."

"He is so light, I couldn't even feel much pressure on my thighs when he lay on my lap."

"I'm so worried, Ron…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, Charlie will help him. I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Firstly, do tell me if this is up to my usual standards. I'm not sure that it is.

Also, does anyone have a better idea for my summary? I don't think mine invites people to read this story. Any suggestions?

Lastly, does anyone have any story suggestions? HONESTLY man, there's nothing good to read anymore! So, story suggestions pretty please?


	18. Chapter 18

"The battle is coming, Harry." Albus said peering through his moon spectacles. "Are you well prepared?"

"As prepared as I can ever be, Albus. I'm all trained, with everything I need to defeat Voldermort. Hell, I even have my will prepared. The only thing left to do is for me to kill Voldermort and for me to die." Harry said flippantly.

"I'm so sorry, my boy. If I could only take your place…"

"It's okay, Albus." Harry said reassuringly. "Albus, I'd like to thank you. For everything you've done. For all your guidance and teachings. And I'd like to thank you for being honest with me about these all. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth and believing that I would take this responsibility."

"In a way, I wish that you hadn't taken this responsibility, Harry. I wish that you would run away and live your life. You're still so young…" Dumbledore said mournfully.

Harry gave a smile of bitterness and comfort. "It's okay Albus… It's okay... It'll all be okay." Harry whispered to both Dumbledore and himself.

(:

"Just because you LOVE studying doesn't mean I do! All these studying are making me mad!" Ron cried out.

"It's for your own good. Suck it up Ron" Hermione admonished.

"I need a break! These incessant studying is driving me to the brink of insanity!" Ron grumbled.

"NEWTS are coming Ronald. There are no such things as breaks!" Hermione replied without looking at him.

"Well excuse me for being normal…" he said tetchily.

"Normal? What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded finally turning to look at him.

"Normal as in not freakishly devoted to studying!" Ron yelled.

Harry winced at the volume and thanked Merlin that they had decided to take lunch outside. He was chewing slowly at a piece of strawberry as his head turned back and forth watching his friends argue.

"Just because I get good grades doesn't mean that I'm a freak!"

"I never said that! You should stop assuming! Assuming just makes an ass out of you and me!"

"Well at least I got that last part right…" Hermione shot back.

"Arguing again, huh?" someone asked from behind him.

"Yeah…" Harry groaned. "It's kind of…" Harry trailed off as his eyes widened. He swiveled his body around and threw himself at the hulking body of Redhead. Said redhead wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, kissing his raven dreadlocks tenderly.

"Charlie…" Harry murmured, his head still hidden under the crook of Charlie's neck.

"Hey baby." Charlie muttered back as way of replying.

Hermione and Ron who had stopped arguing the moment they noticed Charlie's presence gave each other relieved looks at Charlie's homecoming.

Harry pulled away from Charlie and babbled, "When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me? How did you arrive? You're back for good right, Temple's fine?"

Charlie laughed. "I just got here and I immediately came to find you. I didn't know I could go back till the last minute and I didn't want to disappoint you. I came by floo. And yes, I'm here for good, Temple's doing great. There… Did I answer them all?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at his lover in response. In a flash of mischievousness, Charlie pounced forward to capture that tongue with his mouth but in true seeker form, Harry managed to duck just in time. "Hey!" Charlie protested lightheartedly, his hands trying to get Harry onto his lap. Harry gave a carefree laugh – his first cheery laugh – ever since Charlie left as he continued to struggle against Charlie's hands.

"Alright, alright, love birds." Hermione said laughingly. "We'll leave you alone and take lunch inside."

"Yeah…" Ron chimed in. "Nice to see you back, Charlie. Harriet has been missing you." He threw a jibe at Harry who glared at him.

"Mione, you have 1 minute to bring your boyfriend out of my sight before I kick his arse." Harry told her even as he continued staring Ron down.

Ron laughed merrily before helping Hermione pack their lunch up. Waving to Harry and Charlie, the couple made their way back to the castle arguing as per normal. Charlie and Harry watched them leave till they were out of sight before Charlie took advantage of Harry's distraction to pull him in between his legs. Harry unresistingly went with Charlie's pull as Charlie leaned against the tree, and Harry leaned against Charlie's chest.

"How's Temple?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had permeated them.

"She's fine… Tired, but healthy and happy with her babies. I think I see the logic in dragons procreating through eggs though. She was a menace during labor!"

Harry snorted in amusement. "I can imagine… But you weren't hurt, right?" he asked in concern, twisting his body to look at Charlie.

Charlie wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist as he turned. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. How have you been? Sleeping okay?"

"As well as I possibly can without my teddy bear." Harry said joked. Well it was the truth anyway, he couldn't sleep without Charlie. He just chose not to mention it.

"Teddy bear, am I?" Charlie asked laughing as he squeezed Harry closer to him.

"Yup." Harry said popping his 'p' childishly. "You're too freakishly big and squishy to not be a teddy bear."

"Squishy? Squishy!" Charlie asked, affronted. "Potter, I'll have you know that this is solid muscle." He said taking Harry's hand and putting it on his abdomen.

Harry's eyes took on a wicked look as he moved his hand. "Really, are you sure?" Harry asked in all seriousness. His hand wandered around Charlie's torso and moved to circle Charlie's nipples. Harry grinned at Charlie's sharp intake of breath as his hand moved dangerously close to his nipples.

"Harry…" Charlie said warningly in a husky tone.

"Hmm?" Harry asked innocently as he 'accidentally' scraped his nails across Charlie's nipples. As he did that, he became aware of the growing appendage of Charlie's that he was leaning against. He shifted his hips and was rewarded with a groan by Charlie.

"You know…" Charlie said with his voice huskier than ever. "That handy ability of yours to apparate within Hogwarts?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "If you don't want your students to see you butt naked, you better use that handy ability of yours to bring us to your room. Now."

Harry giggled, but obliged.

They appeared in Harry's room not one second later and Charlie immediately latched on to Harry's mouth. Harry melted in Charlie's strong embrace with Charlie's hands supporting him. Charlie walked backwards to the bed and sank into it bringing Harry to topple onto him.

"I missed you." Charlie murmured against Harry's lips as he undressed them both. Harry muttered a reciprocation as he busied his hands and mouth. Clothes went flying and hands left no part of the body uncovered. When they were done, Charlie brought Harry to lay by his side as they cuddled.

"Now then… Do teddy bears do that?"Charlie asked breathlessly.

Harry laughed. "No… Why, do yours?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled in fond exasperation as he rolled Harry onto his back and pinned him with his gaze.

Harry sniggered but brought his hands up to circle Charlie's neck. "I didn't have a teddy bear before, but from what I heard, teddy bears certainly don't do _that_. But you're so huggable and squishy. So you'll always be my teddy bear. In fact, I think I'll call you teddy." Harry said happily.

Charlie stared at Harry in distress. "Whaa- Whaat?"

"You call me baby, right?" Harry asked slowly.

Charlie nodded.

"Well, that's settled then! I get to call you teddy!" Harry said merrily as he latched onto Charlie and tucked his head near Charlie's neck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone. First of all, a great big apology is due for not updating for a long while. I had projects and exams. And after that, it was quite difficult for me to get into the story.

I hope this chapter was up to standard, and I apologise if it isn't. After not writing and not even reading fanfiction for nearly 2 months, it was difficult to get my mind into ff mode again.

Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up to a warm cocoon of safety and security. Recognizing the musky smell of his mate, he further burrowed into the redhead's embrace. Hearing the rumbling chuckle somewhere above his head, he murmured sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Near 7…" Charlie replied as he placed his book aside. He had fallen asleep after their love making, but had woken up an hour later. Harry on the other hand, had slept like a baby.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. Reaching out for his wand, he casted _Tempus _and his eyes grew wide at the time given. "Shit, I slept that long? I missed class!" He said in distress. "Wait, did I have any teaching classes today?" Harry asked himself frantically. "Oh, oh thank Merlin, I don't..." Harry answered himself sinking back into Charlie's embrace.

Charlie laughed amusedly at his lover's nattering to himself. With Harry's head on his right arm, Charlie shifted to lay on his side. His left hand ran through Harry's black hair, brushing away the tangles it held. Harry lay silent under Charlie's tender administrations.

"Why were you so exhausted, baby? Have you been sleeping at all?" Charlie asked. His eyes crawled his lover's ivory, heart-shaped face and his thumb brushed the area under Harry's eyes. Then, using the limited amount of wandless magic he was able to use, he whispered softly but firmly, _'manifesto'._

Harry gasped as he felt his glamour drop. Immediately, he buried his face into Charlie's chest, effectively hiding how he looked like without his glamour.

"Harry…" Charlie said softly trying to dislodge Harry's face from his chest. "Baby, let me take a look at you." Charlie tried again when Harry still didn't. Seconds passed, and Harry still didn't budge. Charlie use his brute strength to push Harry's face away from his chest with much mumbled protests from Harry.

With Harry's face out in the open, Charlie could see the damage his absence had caused. Harry's already pale face was paler than ever, the area under his eyes were much darker than when he left, and his face was sunken and thin. Harry was clenching his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on Charlie's face. He felt Charlie drop a kiss on his forehead before pushing him back to his chest. Harry went with the motions, willingly burrowing himself into his mate.

"It's not that bad…" Charlie said. And it wasn't, based on all the scenarios that he had fretfully imagined in his free time while at Romania.

"I tried…" Harry said pitifully. "I tried to sleep and eat, teddy, I did try!" He half-moaned.

Charlie rub circles around Harry's back. "I know you did, baby… It's okay. Hush now, sweetheart…" he said before he started kissing Harry's shoulder to distract him.

Harry shivered as warm chapped lips began peppering his body. He brought his head up, demanding for a kiss which the redhead immediately acquiesced to. Charlie ran his hand down Harry's smooth body. Gripping Harry's lean thighs, he brought them to lay on his hips, causing their groins to touch. Both Harry and Charlie groaned at the contact, and Harry attacked Charlie's lips with fervor.

"Fast and hard, Charlie please…" Harry whispered against Charlie's lips.

"As you wish." Was all that Charlie said before his fingers began plunging into Harry's willing body.

(:

Their love making had exhausted both Harry and Charlie. However, his sleeping through the whole day had made him resistant to the lure of sleep, while Charlie had succumbed to it. Nibbling his pen, he stared at his lover as he wondered what he should write in a farewell letter. This letter would be given to Charlie in the event of his demise.

_Teddy,  
I'm writing this as you're sleeping peacefully in front of me…__….._

Charlie stirred minutes after Harry finished his last line. Hastily, Harry put away the letter, banishing it to his drawer. Giving Charlie a chaste kiss, Harry peered onto his face.

"Hey…" Harry whispered. "You haven't eaten anything since you arrived, you must be famished by now. We can still make it for dinner at the great hall, if you want."

"You haven't eaten anything since I arrived either…" Charlie said in a low tone staring into Harry's green eyes.

Harry gave him a mischievous grin. "Yes, I'm hungry enough to eat you!" he said before pouncing on Charlie to bite him at his shoulder.

Charlie hissed him surprise as pain and pleasure coursed through him. "Imp!" he scolded lightly and laughed before pulling Harry off bed. "You'll pay for that later, after dinner. You're right though, I'm as famished as hell."

They dressed quickly and headed off for dinner. The Great Hall was filled only with a handful of students who were eating a late dinner. Charlie and Harry joined Ron who was still eating and Hermione who was reading as she waited for Ron to finish eating.

"Mate… Just how many rounds did you go? You missed classes!" Ron asked as he took a pause in eating. Then, his face blanched as he realized what he asked. "Never mind…" he muttered as his face turned tomato red.

Harry cackled at Ron's mistake. "I don't know which sentence was worse. The question about the rounds or about missing classes. Hermione rubbing off you, mate?"

Ron scowled but did not dignify with a response, choosing to continue eating. Hermione put her book down and looked up to face Charlie and Harry. "I told the teachers that you were feeling ill, Harry, so you're not in any trouble…"

Harry flashed her a grin. "Thanks Mione, I owe you." Then turning to look a Ron, he grinned, "I take back what I said, I think _we're_ rubbing off her instead. She's even lying to authority figures now!"

Hermione scowled at him but laughed when everyone started laughing. "Well someone's cheerful…" she said as she glanced at Charlie meaningfully.

Harry shrugged before fixing himself a cup of tea. Feeling a large hand settle on his thigh, he looked questioningly at the owner.

"Please eat something baby…" Charlie said softly.

Harry grimaced but nodded as he served himself a portion of crack black pepper potato skins. They were truly a couple that contrasted, Hermione noted. Harry was nibbling on the potato and some vegetables with not a piece of meat in sight, while Charlie was swallowing his tenderloin with gusto, and there was naught a piece of vegetable in sight on his plate. In the time that Charlie took to finish his tenderloin, Harry was only just half way through his potato, having nibbled away his vegetables. Hermione saw, Charlie sneaking a glance at Harry's plate and the glimpse of sadness that disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Charlie murmured something to Harry which made Harry laugh. Harry tilted his head for a kiss which Charlie readily gave. Charlie then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and dragged Harry as close to him as he could, without Harry sitting on his lap. 'He's good for Harry…' Hermione noted with a sense of gladness. She was truly happy for the boy whom she consider to be her brother in all but blood.

Charlie's heart ached when he saw the meager amount that Harry was eating. It was as if it was torture for Harry to eat. Scooping a bowl of soup, he fed himself a spoonful before squeezing Harry's waist for attention.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked, as he glanced up from his potato that he had been playing with.

"Try this soup…" Charlie said, putting the spoon near his mouth.

Harry gave Charlie a suspicious look before opening his mouth nonetheless. This continued on for several moments, with Charlie alternating between feeding himself and Harry the soup. Harry obliged Charlie's need to feed him, knowing that his mate was worried for him, but at the telltale ache on his tummy, he stopped Charlie's hand.

"I can't anymore, I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I know you're trying to feed me up, but if I eat anymore, I'll just end up throwing back up everything."

Charlie smiled tenderly. "Okay…" was his simple reply as he kissed Harry's head before continuing to finish the soup by himself.

"Awww, look Mione, Harriet is eating for Charlie…" Ron said teasingly ignoring Harry's death glare. "Hey Charlie, did you know during the time you were gone, Harriet – OOF!" Ron yelled out when Harry kicked his shin.

"Tedddyyyyyyyyyyyyy….." Harry whined. "Don't listen to him." Harry said with his mouth forming an unconscious pout.

"No way, he's gonna listen to me, mate. Let me tell you Char…" Ron began.

"Teddy! Tell your brother to shut up!" Harry demanded, and then he whispered "or you won't be sleeping on my bed tonight."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Shut up Ron." He said immediately.

Harry sniggered and wriggled his eyebrows at Ron who rolled his eyes at him and then made whipping sounds at Charlie. Charlie shrugged.

"It's worth it." Was his only reply.

Ron scrunched up his nose when he realized what 'It' Charlie was referring to was. "EEW CHARLIE. I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

Harry laughed gleefully. "Serves you right! Besides, Hermione tells me stuff about you all the time." Harry said cheerily, knowing that Ron would freak out over that.

"I? – You told – Me? What?" Ron sputtered before turning to Hermione who ignored him as she flipped the page of her book.

Harry giggled as Ron started harassing Hermione. Turning to his mate, he gestured for them to slip away silently. Charlie grabbed his hand and they both stood up slowly and carefully so as not to be targeted by the couple. They had barely reached the door before Harry broke out into giggles and had to support himself on Charlie.

"You're so evil." Charlie said affectionately tugging on Harry's hair.

"I am." Harry agreed happily.

Charlie laughed and hugged Harry tightly. Harry returned the embrace tightly. In that moment, it was the most content that he had ever felt. However, a part of that happiness was tainted, because Halloween, was only a week away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Come on my new or old readers, do drop me a review. I know that I neglected my writing duties, but only 5 reviews for my last chapter is a sad sad sad thing. So please, just drop me a line saying whether you hate or like my story (:

!  
Everyone! You should all thank CrazyDisasterForKicks for telling me how to get pass the error thing! Thanks darl (:


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: In case you all forgot, Harry and Voldemort are having their personal final battle on Halloween

.

.

_Saturday – 6 more days to Halloween._

"Professor, I'd like to make a few amendments to my will. Would it be possible for a goblin to drop by, or for me to stop by the bank?" Harry asked. "And preferably before Halloween…" he dryly added.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously, but he did not question him. "Perhaps then, you could go tomorrow. Make a trip out of it, Harry. Spend a day at Diagon Alley and have fun. You deserve it."

Harry smiled sadly at the unspoken meaning. Dumbledore wanted him to be happy for that one day before he died. "Can I bring Charlie then?"

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore said softly. "In fact, bring along your friends as well. I'm sure they'd enjoy the day out."

Harry beamed at the elderly figure as he thanked him and whirled out of the office. His mind was turning at the speed of light, planning the day out. He quickened his steps to the Heads' Rooms knowing that Ron would be there with Hermione. Students and teachers alike looked upon him curiously, wondering at the extra bounce in his step.

"Ron! Mione!" He yelled out, the minute he saw them. "You're free tomorrow right? Tell me that you're free tomorrow!" he begged excitedly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged amused glance. It was rare to see Harry acting like the teenager he was. "Let me think…." Ron said slowly. "Hey Mione, didn't we have the –"

"Gaah! No! Cancel it!" Harry demanded.

Hermione laughed. "Don't be mean, Ron. No Harry, we are absolutely free tomorrow. Why?"

"We're going Diagon Alley tomorrow! I have something to do at the bank, and Dumbledore agreed to let you guys and Charlie tag along." Harry said beaming.

"That's bloody brilliant, mate!" Ron said in delight even as he ducked from Hermione's hand which was swinging towards him for swearing. "What in the name of Merlin did you do to get that concession?" Ron asked lightly.

'_Offer myself as a sacrifice…'_ Harry thought dryly. "Well Dumbledore let me go because I'm a teacher. So I'm allowed to go out in my free time. As for the two of you, I told Dumbledore I needed my servants to be carrying my bags for me. So…" Harry trailed off wickedly grinning at his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she hit his head.

At the same time, Ron let out a shout of laughter before lunging at Harry. Hermione watched fondly as her two favourite boys – no, men – rolled across the floor side to side, both trying to get above the other. Ron was much bigger than Harry, giving him an advantage. However, Harry, with his childhood in the midst of his cousin and his friends as his tormentors, was much better at street fighting, something, which helped him gain equal footing with Ron in this case.

"Boys… Boys!" Hermione called out when they still continued rolling around the common room after 5 minutes. When they did not pay heed, she huffed exasperatedly and settled back onto the sofa. Her eyes continued to track the rolling human pins but at the sound of the door opening, she immediately transferred her gaze to the door.

The first thing Charlie noticed when he entered the Heads' common room was Hermione who, after the initial eye contact with him brought her eyes to stare at the spot behind a wall partition. As he stepped pass the partition, he was greeted by his brother and lover rolling around the floor like plebeians. In a quick move that he himself had taught Ron, Ron managed to roll above Harry, and at the same time trap Harry's arms and legs with his own.

"Well…." Charlie drawled. "Doesn't this look suspicious?"

At the sound of his voice, both Ron and Harry turned to the outlet of it. Then realizing what he had just said, the change on Ron's face was comical as he leapt off Harry and rushed to Hermione. "No!" He denied vehemently. "No no! We were just wrestling around! For Merlin's sake, I'm straight!"

Harry got up and pouted as he slid his arms around Charlie's neck. "That was a bloody lie! Does that look like wrestling to you? He's obviously not straight, since he's the one trying to seduce me!"

Charlie's chest rumbled as he chuckled lowly. "Is that so? Maybe we should show him that you're mine instead…" Charlie said beguilingly.

"Mmhmmm, maybe…" Harry whispered, his lips so close to Charlie that they brushed together lightly as he spoke.

The slight whisper of lips took away any control Charlie had. With a slight noise made from the back of his throat, he crashed his lips to Harry's, his tongue coaxing Harry's for a sensual dance. Harry wound his arms tighter around Charlie's neck, tiptoeing to get better access to Charlie, while Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pushing him closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together. Chest to chest, hips to hips, crotch to crotch.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ron said indignantly. "I was not seducing him, so you guys can stop eating each other's faces now! Oi!" Ron called out when they still continued on.

"Shh…" Harry lazily pulled away from Charlie to shush Ron before kissing Charlie once more.

"Harry…" Hermione began slyly. "Don't you want to tell Charlie about tomorrow?"

Harry stopped kissing Charlie, though his mouth remained attached to him. Charlie groaned in disappointment when he felt his lover's inactivity. Pulling away, he glared at Hermione before looking down at Harry who was bouncing in excitement.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Teddy, you're free tomorrow right?" Harry half-asked, half-exclaimed.

Charlie took a few seconds to think. "Hmm…"

"What are you 'hmm'-ing for? Say yes!" Harry whined clasping his slender hands on Charlie's bigger biceps.

Charlie laughed. "Well, even if I'm not, I'll make myself free for you. Why?"

"Yay!" Harry cheered. "We're all going Diagon Alley tomorrow! I was thinking… That we could go after breakfast, walk around till lunch, then split up. Me with Charlie, Ron with Mione. That alright with you guys?"

At the amused nods directed to him, Harry grinned in happiness. His last day out would be perfect, he'd make it so.

(: (:

"My will remains as it was, except that it is to be divided by 3, and not 2. These three people will be Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Charlie Weasley. These letters are also for them. On the event of my death or a long term incapacitation, please ensure that these letters reach them. As is my will, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, so mote it be." Harry said finishing with the phrases needed for magic to recognize his words.

Griphook nodded at the correct words as the parchment used by Harry disappeared away. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black. Your will has been updated as you want it to be. If that is all..?"

Harry smiled at the goblin. Time was money for them. "Yes, thank you for your services Griphook. May the future line your vaults with gold."

"As do yours." The goblin replied.

Harry stepped into the sunshine with a grin at Charlie who was waiting for him. The morning had gone perfectly. The four of them had simply walked around Diagon Alley enjoying their time with each other. Shops had been visited, money had been lavishly spent, and laughter had been abundant. It was exactly as Harry had sought, and it was perfect. And now, it was time for his date with the sexy redhead.

"Hey, vault problem?" Charlie asked lightly with slight worry shading his eyes.

"Nah, nothing to worry about. Ready for our date?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

Charlie laughed. "But of course, my heart. When have I ever not been ready to spend time with you?" Charlie asked softly, enjoying the blush that appeared on Harry's cheeks.

"Stop that." Harry grounded. "You're making me blush on purpose."

Once again, Charlie laughed. He leaned forward to capture his lover's mouth, but Harry desisted. "Don't." Harry said. "You know I don't want us to be a public knowledge. Let them speculate if they must. But let it be only that. You know Voldemort would come straight after you if he knew."

"Harry…" Charlie sighed. "Baby, I'm a grown man. I'm also a dragon tamer. I can handle a couple of deatheaters, trust me."

"I do…" Harry said reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you, still."

"I think you're getting this all wrong…" Charlie said teasingly. "I'm the one supposed to be protecting you, not the other way round."

"Are you implying that I'm the girl?"

"Of course not!" Charlie said in alarm. "How did we get on this depressing subject anyway? It's our second date! Let's go and have some fun." Said Charlie trying to change the topic.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his but acquiesced. He knew what the redhead had been trying to convey after all. "I thought we could go for a picnic! Dobby should be setting up our lunch by now…" He said as he led the way to the picnic ground. Sure enough, as they came nearer to the top of the hill, they could see the tiny creature setting up the food.

"Dobby…" Harry said amusedly. "I said lunch for 2, not 20."

"But Harry Potter, but Dobby IS setting lunch for 2. Harry Potter needs to eat more!" Dobby said with a righteous nod before popping out from there.

"And what the elf says is what we should obey." Charlie commented laughingly as he sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor. After all, Dobby was a free elf, and tended to run off with his mouth now and again. His musings were interrupted by a cheese cracker that Charlie held to his mouth. Harry opened his mouth to accept it and chewed slowly as he leaned back on Charlie's chest. Dobby had packed finger food for them, so Charlie continued to feed them both through lunch.

"Charlie…" Harry spoke up after they or rather, Charlie had polished off all the food.

"Hmm?"

"One day…" Harry stopped and licked his dry lips.

Charlie noticed his hesitation and turned Harry's body to face him. "Baby, what is it?"

"One day… When I'm gone –"

"Don't say that!"

Harry ignored him. "When I'm gone… Will you… tell people about me? Regale them stories about me, Tell Ron and Mione's kids… Tell your kids. Tell the future Weasley generation. Tell them stories about me. About me, not Harry Potter the Boy-who-Lived."

"Harry James Potter." Charlie started in a harsh whisper. "Stop this. You're going to live through the war. And one day, the future Weasley generation will SEE you as you. They won't hear about you, they'll see you."

"That has a low chance of happening, teddy…" Harry whispered sadly.

"Dammit, Harry, don't say that!" Charlie growled. "You – "

"Please…" Harry interrupted him. "Please just promise…" he said beseechingly. "I don't wanna be forgotten. I don't want my life to be just a waste that nobody will remember me for who I am. I don't want to only be remembered as the baby who killed Voldermort." Harry said as tears gathered in his pained and haunted eyes. "I'm so scared, Charlie…" Harry managed to say before bursting into sobs. His face found the crook of Charlie's neck as he clung on to his older lover in desperation. "I'm terrified that my existence on earth would just be to kill **him**, and someday, no one will remember **me**."

Charlie breathed in deeply as he clutched on to the precious cargo on his lap. His heart constricted and for the first time in ages, tears pricked his eyes. However, he resiliently opened his mouth and said, "I promise baby, I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm actually having a writer's block, but after reading all your reviews, I forced my brain into motion. Battle coming up soon. I vaguely know what's going to happen, although I have yet to put it in words.

Thanks for reading y'all!


	21. Chapter 21

**So frigging sorry for the delay ):**

_Monday – 4 more days to Halloween_

Dumbledore's office was filled with unusual devices that moved or made noises at the most random times of the day. Fawkes was perched on a wooden stand with an air of omnipotence around him even as he slept on. The air was a quiet and frustrated standstill as Harry and Dumbledore came to a disagreement on how the day of the confrontation should be approached.

They were equals at this, Albus acknowledged sadly. Even though he had many years on Harry, Harry still managed to match him in magical levels, strategy and maturity. It was a feat that should be applauded; however it was also a feat that had required many sacrifices on the boy's part.

"How about…" Harry began.

"No..." Both Harry and Albus groaned.

"Merlin, Albus… I had thought that when we arranged for the Halloween battle, everything would settle and no one would get hurt. I guess we didn't think this through properly." Harry said miserably.

"It is a war, my boy. People are bound to get hurt." Dumbledore said heavily. "Calm down, Harry. The deatheaters would be no match for the Order. As soon as you have defeated Voldemort, the Order will trap his deatheaters. No one would get hurt."

"I still don't like it." Harry murmured.

"Neither do I, but…" he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Ah, the Order is here. Would you like to be here or…?"

"Might as well… Are you prepared from the outburst from Molly when I disclose that I've been secretly attending the meeting since months ago, though?" Harry asked smiling teasingly.

"I will never be ready for that, my boy. But what is use of being a mugwump if I dare not brave incensed mothers?

Harry laughed as Albus waved his hand to open the door. Mad-eye Moody, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Snape, McGonagall, the Weasleys with the exception of Percy, Ron and Ginny entered the room and conjured up chairs to sit on, even as they gave him repeated glances.

"Harry dear? Don't you think it's time to go?" Molly asked as she gave him an anxious look. Around her, the Order members shook their heads in amusement or snorted loudly.

Harry smiled kindly. "No, Molly. I think it's time for me to be here."

"But… But…" Molly stammered looking around her for help. "Albus..!" She said beseechingly.

"I am aware that you want to hide Harry and your children from the war, Molly. But surely you know the futileness of this effort, especially with Harry being the prime target of Voldemort."

"He is still a child, Albus! Not even out of school yet."

"He is in my school as a teaching faculty, Molly. His goings to classes is for the public's sake, not because he has to. You're aware of this. Why do you protest so?" Albus asked solemnly.

Molly said nothing but looked on silently. She was a fighter in the war, but she was also a mother, and her instincts fought passionately to hide him from the unpleasantness of warfare. All of her children, even Ginny to an extent are involved in the war. However, they were at least only implicated in minor skirmishes. To allow Harry into an Order meeting – an Advance Order meeting – she felt like a failure as a mother.

"Molly… I need to be here for this, everything will be explained later on." Harry said gently. Looking at Albus, he said soberly, "Let us begin, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and conjured up another chair beside him, behind his table. Harry hid the look of surprise on his face even as he moved towards it. He knew indication that the gesture had brought to the rest of the Order. Sitting next to Albus in a meeting symbolized that they were equals, and that he had equal leadership for the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry sat on the chair gingerly with, his face as impassive as stone. He met each of the Order member's face with a blank gaze which was greeted with a slight shiver. When his eyes met Charlie's however, the redhead's eyes were sparkling with warmth and love that was directed at him. Harry's eyes softened and he curled his lips upwards slightly as a greeting. Harry listened as Albus began the meeting, offering input if needed. Towards the end of the meeting, Albus turned towards him with a questioning look on his face. Harry nodded.

"Winky." Dumbledore called. "Bring Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to me."

"Albus?" Molly protested weakly.

"I have news to tell everyone Mrs Weasley, and I'd like to tell them too at the same time." Harry interjected smoothly.

_.Flashback._

"_I have something to tell you." Harry whispered._

_It was early morning just a few hours before they were needed for breakfast at the Great Hall. They had woken up a few minutes ago, had indulged in a bit of love making, and were simply cuddling together on Harry's bed._

"_I have something to tell you." Harry repeated, his whisper breaking the beautiful silence of dawn._

_Charlie's arm tightened around his waist. "What is it?" he whispered back uneasily._

_Then silence lay between them. Harry with his reluctance to tell Charlie the truth, and the redhead, waiting for the imminent bad news. After a few minutes of skin comfort, Charlie kissed Harry's neck to jostle him up from his daydreams._

"_I'll love you no matter what." Charlie said firmly into Harry's ears. "Tell me." He commanded._

_Harry shivered at the command, and then sighed. "Is it wrong, for me to never want your love for me to wane even though I know, it would only hurt you in the end?" he asked brokenly._

"_Tell me." Charlie demanded even more forcefully. At Harry's pause, he added, "No matter what, I would never change my feelings for you, Harry. You know that..."_

"_During that last battle, Albus, Voldermort and I have agreed on a way for the final battle to take place without many casualties. Voldermort and I are going to duel."_

_.end flashback._

While waiting for Ron and Hermione to come, Harry's eyes met Charlie's. He saw the same look of sorrow that he had seen when he told the redhead the news that morning. That day, Charlie had hugged and squeezed him so hard that he thought his bones would break.

A knock on the door disrupted their gaze. Harry transferred his stare to Ron and Hermione who entered the room cautiously. Hermione raised here eyebrows upon seeing Harry sitting beside Dumbledore, but remained silent.

"Come come." Dumbledore said jovially and gestured to two seats. "Harry has something to tell the Order, and he chose to let you both know about it too."

Ron grimaced at the choice of words and the impending bad news he was sure to come. "Well, what is it mate?"

Harry's face contorted and he stood abruptly. Turning to stand behind his chair, he leaned on it and began speaking. "During the last fight with Voldermort, the three of us, Albus, Voldermort and I, we decided that a war with many casualties was superfluous and not to mention redundant. Thus – "

"Wait, Voldermort thought killing people is unnecessary?" Tonks asked disbelievingly.

"Well he said that he'd be able to kill us all just as easily when he defeated the light." Harry said with a hint of humor.

"Well that sounds more like him." Fred quipped.

"Anyway." Harry hurriedly interrupted. "I – We, all 3 of us agreed to have a personal final battle. So Voldermort and I will be dueling each other in 4 days."

Harry sat back as the room fell into chaos. Molly was screaming and wailing, while the aurors present were talking about strategies, the professors and Moody were arguing with Albus, while the remaining look on in resignation and shock.

Albus and Harry waited for the chaos to subside. The chaos settled a few minutes later, with Molly having the last words of – HARRY POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

Harry opened his mouth to explain. But at the manic look in her eyes, he hurriedly gestured to Albus. "Albus will take over now." He said standing and gesturing his friends over to the other side of the office.

Ron, Hermione and Charlie followed him over, with two out of three of them still stunned. "I guess the fact that you're as calm as ever mean that you know about this?" Ron asked his brother after a long silence.

"He told me yesterday." Charlie said softly putting his chin on Harry's head.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked them anxiously.

"Harry…" Hermione said as she reached out for his hand. "Why… What? I…" she stammered, for once at a loss of what to say.

"I did it for everybody. I don't want all of you to have to fight. For me, it's a given, it is my destiny." Harry said grimacing distastefully as he said it. "But for all of you, it isn't necessary for you to fight. What need is there for an unnecessary fight?"

Hermione let a tear fall before wiping it away gamely. "God, Harry." She murmured, stepping into the folds of his arms. Harry held on to her tightly. Relaxing into her soft body, he felt a hard arm by his side. Ron.

"For 6 years, we've been by your side every time you faced danger. The thought of you going there alone is killing me." Ron said gravely.

From his peripheral vision, Harry could see Charlie's shock at Ron's solemnity. The Weasleys only saw the happy eater who gobbles everything in sight. But after 6 perilous incidents together, Harry more than knew and recognized that Ron had a plethora of sides which appear at particular moments.

"Do you have a plan?" Ron asked.

Staring evenly, Harry replied, "I do."

"Will you win?"

Harry covered the unease in his eyes. "The light will win, we all will."

**Despite my tardiness, I hope ya'all would still drop me a review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Tuesday – 3 more days to Halloween_

Harry woke up feeling like a burden had just been lifted off him. True, he now had a mere 3 days to fight Voldermort, but now that everyone that mattered to him knew about it, the whole world seemed to be a better place to live in. Squeezing his eyes before opening them, he found himself wakening on a lovely tanned chest and with a heavy weight on his back. A non-manly feeling blossomed in him and he inwardly grinned mushily. 'Charlie.', he thought. 'I could get used to this…' Tilting his head upwards, he gave a startled gasp when he saw that Charlie was awake and staring raptly at him.

"Ted." Harry gasped. "Why – What are you doing?"

"Memorizing you."

Harry inwardly sighed. This had occurred yesterday too, though Harry had thought that it was a one-off thing and had not asked him about it. Apparently, it wasn't. "Did you sleep at all?" Harry asked concernedly, grazing Charlie's darkening eye rings with his thumb.

Charlie caught his hand and kissed his palm. "Of course, baby." He said soothingly. "Ready to get up and face the world?" He asked, referring to the fact that after their little chat during the meeting, Harry had sneaked away and thus had not faced the order members.

Harry made a face, and then pouted endearingly. "You love me, right?"

Charlie closed the gap between them to give him a lingering kiss. "Of course."

"Then you'll let me hide out in here?" Harry asked sweetly, referring to Charlie's room that they had stumbled into the night before.

"You know they'll be frantic finding for you…" Charlie warned.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know… But…"

"It's okay." Charlie soothed him. "Let them search, you need the rest anyway."

"_We_ need the rest…" Harry amended the statement, referring to Charlie's incessant staring at him in the nighttime.

Charlie made a noise of affirmation before rolling them over so that he was spooning Harry. He felt Harry's body relax with incoming sleep and he hugged that warm body even tighter. It was true, he hasn't been sleeping much, so entranced by the face of his perhaps soon-to-be-dead lover before him. Charlie mentally hit himself at that negative thought. There was no use thinking like that, Harry would survive. He **must**.

:

"Charlie, wake up." A feminine voice roused him from sleep.

Charlie opened his eyes to see someone he least wanted to see with Harry half-naked in his embrace. Molly Weasley.

"Mom?" He whispered in question, carefully letting go of Harry.

His mother merely beckoned him out of the room before letting herself out. Charlie slowly crept out of bed, his heart heavy with worry. While he had never been shy about his sexuality, he had never paraded it in front of his mother either. And for her to catch him naked with another guy, someone many years his junior in fact, it made him wary of what she would say.

"Why him?" his mother asked the minute he appeared.

"Mom?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Why Harry, Charlie?" Mrs Weasley turned with a look of sadness on her face.

"Mom… I know that he's a bit too young for me. But I love him, mom, I really do. He's the one…" Charlie said with conviction.

"No, Char, that's not what I meant! Sweetheart, he has a prophecy hanging over his head… He could d – "

"No! Mom, how could you say such a thing!" Charlie asked aghast. Of all issues, he never suspected this to be the issue his mother had problems with.

"Charlie, Harry's a good boy, and I love him like my own son, but you're first and foremost my son and I don't want you to be hurt if he…"

"Mom!" Charlie interrupted in outrage.

"Charlie, please face facts! He's most likely not going to survive this. I'm not trying to be discouraging. But you-know-who is as powerful as Dumbledore and – "

"Harry's as powerful as Dumbledore!"

"But without the years of experience that Voldermort has!"

Charlie turned his back on his mother, unwilling to argue another word.

"Charlie… I just don't want you to get hurt…" Molly Weasley said tearfully. "Charlie…" she called after he hadn't reply after a few seconds.

"Why are you here mom?" He asked in a cold voice.

"We were searching for Harry, and when we couldn't find him, I thought I'd find for you…" Molly replied in a sad voice. "Charlie, I'll leave now, but think of what I just said. Please, I want only the best for you. I'm your _mother_."

Charlie remained tense until he heard the door close behind her. Cursing himself for setting such a predictable password, he reset the password before going back to bed. As soon as he entered the bed, Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course…" Charlie lied glibly.

"Don't be angry at her, she's right." Harry said softly as he caressed his lover's face.

Charlie jerked his face backwards, leaving Harry's hands in the air. "Harry, don't say that! She's wrong! What she said was vile, and wrong, and ghastly and _wrong_ and….."

"And out of love." Harry finished. "All those words she said, she said it only out of love. Don't be angry with her, please Charlie."

"It's just not right… She claimed to love you like a son but…"

"But **you're** her son, Charlie. And that's the difference. Of course she'd want to protect you from being hurt, even if it's at my expense. Don't you think that's what I've been trying to do from the beginning? But I'm just too selfish. I love you too much." Harry admitted.

"I love you too. I'll never leave you." Charlie vowed.

Harry smiled somberly. "Good. But don't be angry at her… Alright?"

"Harry…"

"Charlie…" Harry said seriously. "She's only doing her job as a mother. You cannot blame her for her instincts. Forgive her. Please?"

Charlie sighed in frustration at Harry's request. "Only for you." He promised.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: HELLO THERE. Anyone has pottermore? Drop me a review with your username, then I'll add you (:


End file.
